Tom Riddle at Hogwarts
by Serina
Summary: This is the story of Tom Riddle's first year at Hogwarts. It shows the beginning of his transformation from Tom Riddle to the most feared wizard ever: Lord Voldemort. **CHAPTER 9 IS NOW POSTED** PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! R/R!!!! PLEASE!!!
1. Chapter 1 At the Orphanage

Tom Riddle at Hogwarts

Chapter 1

At the Orphanage  
  


            Tom inspected the gray goop that had been dropped into his bowel. It looked disgusting and he did not want to eat it.   
            "Hey Riddle are you going to eat that?"  
            "Yes. Get your bacteria infested hands away from it." Tom spat. He didn't want to eat, but he had to. If he didn't, he would die. If he died he wouldn't be able to carry out his revenge. He shoved a spoonful into his mouth and cringed. He quickly inhaled the rest so he could barely taste it. When he was done he got up and hurried to his room. The room was tiny and had four beds in it. His roommates had yet to finish so he was alone. He hated living in this stupid orphanage. He hated eating slop for food. He sat on the bed and felt tears coming to his eyes. He bit his tongue very hard. Tears were not expectable. They were a sign of weakness. Tom was not going to be weak. He was going to be strong. The threatening tears did not come and Tom laid down on the bed facing the wall. He thought of the great day when he would bring pain on those who had caused it to him. He allowed a small smile.  
            "Hey Riddle, wanna play a game of ball with us before it gets dark?" Fredrick Giles asked. Tom didn't even turn. He would rather die then play a stupid game with this pathetic group of muggles.  
            "No."  
            "Why don't you ever play anything with us Riddle?" Benny Docken asked. His face turning red and his temper rising.  
            "I have better things to do with my time then spend it on pointless games." Tom answered.  
            "Here that fellas? Tommy-boy hear gots better things to do then hang out with us." sneered the only girl that shared their room, Laura Stuart. Tom hated her more then any of the others. She was very stupid and obnoxious.  
            "You to good for us Riddle? Is that it?" Benny demanded.  
            "Your words, not mine." Tom was still staring at the wall.  
            "Come on, lets just go. If he doesn't wanna play it's his loss." Fredrick said leaving the room. Benny followed but Laura stayed and stared at Tom.  
            "You're a loser Tommy-boy. Ya hear me? A loser. You're gonna end up a nobody. No one will even know you exist. When you die, no one will care, in fact, I doubt anyone will even notice." Tom turned and stared straight into her eyes.  
            "Laura, you couldn't be more wrong."  
  
            Tom had been living at the orphanage his entire life. His mother had died in childbirth and his father,... well, his mother's husband, as Tom referred to him, left. His mother had been a witch. She had fallen in love with some stupid muggle and married him. When she became pregnant, she told her husband who she was. He freaked and then left. So when Tom was born, he was alone. All he had was a journal left by his mother. It told about everything dealing with the magical world and everything within it. It also described Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards to learn how to use magic. Tom had been looking forward to it ever since he read his mother's diary. This was the year, the year Tom should enter Hogwarts. He was slightly worried however that because of his mother's husbands blood his own blood would be so full of muggle that he wouldn't be accepted into the school. The thought had always haunted him. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't accepted. At the orphanage there was an old frightening woman name Ms. Thradis. She taught the children three times a week in the cafeteria. It was no kind of education. Certainly not the kind Tom wanted. Today was one of the days she taught. Tom and the other orphans had just spent four hours listening to the old bat drown on about math and science. When she was finished everyone leapt up and ran outside to play. Everyone except for Tom. He went up to his room, just like he always did. This entire summer when he went to his room he expected to find an owl flying outside the window with a letter in it's beak. So far, nothing. Today was the same. He walked in full of hope, and nothing. He felt suddenly angry, then worried. But he shrugged it off, like always. It would come he assured himself. Soon, it would come. He grabbed one of the five books he owned and began to read. He had read each book about ten times each. But since there was nothing else to do, unless of course he played with the muggles, he read. He soon grew bored and tossed the book aside. He grabbed his mother's journal and began to read that. He had read the journal so many times he practically had the entire thing memorized. He was so in to the book that he didn't notice Laura and Benny enter the room. Laura crept up behind him and snatched the diary right form his hands.  
            "Watcha readin' Tommy-boy." She laughed while flipping through the pages. Tom leapt off the bed and glared hatefully at her.  
            "Give that back."  
            "What ya goin' do if I don't?"   
            "You don't want to know. I'm giving you this one chance. Give it back right now, and I'll go back to reading as if nothing had happened. Don't, and you'll wish you had never even heard of the name Tom Riddle." Laura laughed loudly. But Benny had turned slightly pale.  
            "Laura, just give it back to him." She laughed again.  
            "I will do no such thing! Look here Tommy-boy. You ain't gonna try and threaten me. 'Cause ya don't scare me, not even one little bit." She looked at a page in the journal and began to read it. " 'Hogwarts is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. It's far more lovely then Mother described it.  At home magic is around, but here it's everywhere! Even if you're just...' "  
            "Stop! That isn't yours. Give it back to me right now. This is you last chance." Laura's laugh was near hysterical now.  
            " Hogwart?! What on earth is a Hogwart?! And why does it keep saying magic?  There's no such thing as magic. This is a crazy piece of garbage. You shouldn't be reading things like this Tommy-boy. It'll mess up your mind." With that she tore that page out of the journal.  
            "No!" cried Tom. Laura laughed louder and Benny backed away to the door. He seemed to know Laura had gone too far. Tom's eyes grew dark and his cheeks red. Benny ran from the room screaming. Tom leapt on top of Laura and grabbed the journal from her hands. " I warned you, you little bitch." He hissed. He tossed the journal onto his bed. Tom began pounding Laura's head on the floor, over and over and over again. Her head began to bleed and she started to cry. Then she went incontinence. Tom got off of her and knelt beside her.   
            "What's going on in here?" A keeper hurried in with Benny right behind him.  
            "She took my book and I grabbed it from her. When I pulled it from her arms she fell back and busted her head." A couple other keepers had come in and were working on Laura seeing if she were alive.  
            "Is that what happen?" the first keeper asked Benny.  
            "I'm not sure." Benny stammered. "She grabbed the book and I left. I didn't see what happened after that." The keeper nodded. They carried Laura out and then Benny and Tom were alone. "Is that what really happen?" Benny asked.  
            "I don't know Docken. Why don't you mess with me and find out." Tom said glaring. Benny shook his head and hurried out. Tom turned and picked up the torn page from the ground. How dare that stupid girl touch his things! Especially the one thing he cared about. She deserved whatever happened to her. He brought the page to the book and gently put it in the place where it was suppose to go. He put the journal in its place and sat on the bed. If Laura lived, she would be the first to suffer when Tom was powerful.


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, and basic other ideas are not mine, they are J.K. Rowling's.  The story alone is mine.

Chapter 2

The Letter

                The next day at the orphanage one of the head care workers gave a speech to everyone at breakfast explaining what happen to Laura.  He said due to a tragic accident Laura was in a coma with serious brain damage.  If she ever woke up, she would be paralyzed for life with no hope for recovery.  The odds of her ever waking up from the coma were slim to none.  He didn't give any details about the "accident".  After the little speech, Tom, Benny, and Fredrick were surrounded and asked hundreds of questions about what happen from all of the other orphans.  None of them really cared about Laura of course; they just wanted to hear about the blood and gore.  Tom told them that if they were suppose to know what happen, then they would have been told.  Benny and Fredrick also declined to answer, Fredrick because he honestly didn't know, and Benny because he was afraid.  They pestered the three boys for a while, then when it finally sunk in none of them were talking, they gave up and everyone began making up their own stories and guesses.  Tom ate his slimy slop, keeping his eyes on his bowel the whole time.  Then, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Fredrick and Benny whispering to each other.  He looked up and saw Benny say something to Fredrick very quietly looking around while he spoke.  When he was finished Fredrick look at Tom with a dark glare.  When he realized Tom was looking back at him, Fredrick eyes dropped to his bowel.  Tom finished quickly and hurried up to his room.  He was almost at the door when he felt a strong grip on his arm holding him back.

                "Hey Riddle."  Fredrick said glaring.  "Benny told me what he saw.  I know the truth.  You tried to kill her, didn't you?  We all just thought you were some weird freak, not harmful or nothin', just really weird. But Laura knew the truth.  She knew you were an evil kid.  That's why you tried to kill her, wasn't it?  Wasn't it?!?"

                "Let go of my arm."

                "No.  Not till you admit the truth.  Admit what you tried to do!  Admit it!!"

                "Is this wise?"  Tom glared at Fredrick hard.

                "What are you talking about?"

                "Well you think I purposely tried to kill someone, yet here you are grabbing my arm and not letting go when I say.  That just doesn't seem very wise to me."  Fredrick paled slightly and loosened his grip.  Tom yanked his arm away.  "Just stay out of my way Fredrick.  That's all you have to do."  He turned and entered the room.  Fredrick's faced grew red with fury.  He gave a loud yell and lept on Tom's back.  Tom fell to the floor.  Fredrick spun him over and punched him hard in the face.  He tried to punch him again, but he no longer had the element of surprise.  Tom was ready and caught his fist just before it reached his face.  He twisted Fredrick's wrist.  Fredrick moaned in pain.  Tom spun him around on his stomach still grabbing his wrist, which now lay on his back in a painful lock.  Tom twisted the wrist as hard as he could.  Fredrick was crying now and begged Tom to stop.  Tom just laughed.  

                "Get off of him!"  Benny cried rushing into the room.  He hurried to Tom and pulled him off of Fredrick.  Fredrick was sobbing and clutching his wrist.  "You psycho!  What did you do to him?!?"  

                "He asked for it."  Tom answered calmly.  A care worker came in the room because she heard Fredrick's sobs.

                "What's going on in here?"  she demanded.

                "I think Riddle broke Fredrick's wrist."  Benny said immediately.  The woman looked at the sobbing boy on the floor, and then at Tom.  His lip was bleeding and starting to swell from where Fredrick had punch him.  She sighed impatiently.  Fights were a daily thing at the orphanage and many times serious injuries occurred so this was nothing strange or odd.

                "All right, both of you come with me."  She ordered.  Fredrick got up slowly and followed the woman, Tom behind them.  She led them to the nurse's station.  Fredrick's wrist wasn't broken, but it was badly sprained.  The nurse put a strong bandage on it.  The punishment for fighting was two days in solitary confinement.  There were never any questions about what or who started the fight; in fact there were no questions at all.  The fighters went to the nurse's station, fixed their wounds, then they were led to the small dark chambers in the basement.  There were six of them, though all six had never been used at one time.  Each fighter was put into one of the rooms.  In each room there was a bucket in the corner for their human waste.  It was cleaned once a month, so it usually smelled very badly.  The door was locked and didn't open until dinnertime.  They were given only half of the regular portions.  Same with breakfast, they weren't given lunch.  In exactly 48 hours after the door was first locked, it opened and the fighter would be free to go.  Tom had never been put in solitary confinement and wasn't looking forward to it at all.  Fredrick had also never gone, and was in a panic.

                "No!  I won't go!  I won't!"  he screamed, wrapping his legs and arms around the leg of a table in the nurse's station.  Tom stood by the door with the woman caretaker who was beginning to get very angry with Fredrick.

                "Get up this instance!"  she ordered.

                "No!  Please!  Don't send me to the hole!  Please!"  

                "You should have thought about that before you got into a fight.  Now stop that howling and get up."

                "But it wasn't my fault!  Riddle…"

                "I don't care whose fault it is." She interrupted.  Her hands were on her hips and she took a step forward.  "You know what the punishment for fighting is, regardless of who did what.  Now get up and let's go!"  Fredrick began to cry again.  

                "Please!  Don't make me!  I can't go to that terrible place!  I can't!  I can't!"  The tears where streaming down his face and he was shaking.  Tom had never seen such a sniveling, wining, pathetic, muggle in his entire life.  He was considering asking the woman if she would give Tom a few minutes alone with Fredrick.  If she did that, Fredrick would be begging to be sent to the hole.  The woman's cheeks were now very red and her eyes were glowing with rage.

                "Dammit  get up!  I'm not playing with you any more!  You broke the rules now you must face your punishment!  NOW GET UP!!!!!!"

                "I can't!  I can't! I can't!"  Fredrick chanted it over and over sobbing the whole time.   The woman turned and left the room.  She was only gone about thirty seconds.  When she came back, she had a large man with her that had huge bulging muscles.  Fredrick was still sobbing and chanting.  The huge man looked at Fredrick with discuss.    He walked over and grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked very hard.  With Fredrick's weak wrist he couldn't hold on.  His hands and legs slipped from the table and he was in the man's arms.  Fredrick screamed and yelled.  He squirmed and tried to get free but the man held firmly. He walked out of the room carrying Fredrick.

                "Follow me." The woman ordered Tom.  She was a few paces behind the huge man and screaming Fredrick, Tom was a few paces behind her.  When they reached the basement the woman went in front of the huge man and unlocked one of the cell doors.  The huge man entered it and dropped Fredrick.  He turned, exited, and the woman slammed the door shut and locked it.  The woman thanked the huge man and he nodded and left.  The woman unlocked another cell and opened the door.  Tom walked in.  "You won't have to listen to the blubbering for much longer."  She assured Tom.  "A guard will be sent down.  He doesn't take any nonsense and will shut that boy up."  Tom nodded.  The woman closed and locked the door.  Tom sat and leaned against the door.  This time would be hard, but perhaps this would be good for   
Tom.  It would help him grow stronger.  The stronger he felt, the better his revenge would be when he was finally ready to give it.  Tom could do this time and do it well.  He was sure of it.  Fredrick was still sobbing and begging to be let out.   In a few minutes just as the woman had said, a man entered the basement.  Tom couldn't see him of course, but he knew he had come.  The man walked to Fredrick's cell.

                "Boy quit that noise!" 

                "Sir, please let me out!  I won't do it again!  I swear!  Just let me out of here!  Please!!"

                "I will not.  But you will shut up."

                "I can't stay in here!  I can't!  You have to let me out!  Please!"

                "This is your last shot sonny.  Quit that moanin'!"

                "I can't stay in here!  Let me out!  Let me out!!!"  

                "I warned you."  Tom heard the door open.  Then he heard several thudding noises that were the hard blows the guard was giving Fredrick.  He kept screaming.  Finally he shut up.  Tom suspected he had been knocked incontinence.  The door closed and locked again.

                Tom didn't hear Fredrick the rest of the time in the hole.  He knew what was awake for parts because he heard him shuffling around.  After exactly 48 hours the guard unlocked both doors.  Tom saw Fredrick for the first time in two days.  His eye was black and he had a huge lump on his head.  His face was still tear-streaked and his head was down.  The two boys were lead up to their room.  The guard left them there.  Fredrick  walked into the room and went straight to his bed.  He laid down and faced the wall.  He stayed like that for three days, never going to meals or playing outside when Benny asked him to.  Benny called a caretaker in and they examined him.  They decided the solitary confinement had some serious psychological effect on him.  He would probably be in a daze for the rest of his life.  He was sent away to the same hospital that Laura was.  Benny was absolutely terrified of Tom.  He was sure that Tom was trying to get ride of all his roommates and that he would be next.  He never spoke to Tom and whenever he was alone with him he never made eye contact.  Tom didn't mind being feared, in fact, he sort of liked it.  It gave him a sense of power and control.  Power and control was something Tom enjoyed, and almost craved.   One day, a week after Fredrick was sent away, Benny and Tom were both in their room.  Tom was reading his mother's journal and Benny was writing something.  It was raining, so he couldn't go out and play his stupid muggle games.  Tom was very into the journal, as usual, and he didn't hear the loud tapping noise.  Benny did hear it.  He looked up from his paper and looked around the room trying to find the source.  His eyes came to the window closest to Tom's bed.  Outside he saw something hovering outside of it.  He let out a loud yell and leapt off his chair.  Tom looked up, upset that he had been interrupted.

                "What is it?"  he demanded angrily.

                "Outside the window.  There's something there.  I think it's some kind of monster."  Tom looked at him skeptically.  He got up and went to the window.  Benny cowered closer to the wall.  Tom opened the window.  A huge barn owl flew in.  Benny cried out and fell to the floor.  The owl flew around the room a few times to dry his wings then he went to Tom's bed.  He opened his talon and a letter fluttered to the floor.  Tom snatched it up and tore it open.  He read it out loud in a hushed whisper.

                " ' Dear Mr. Riddle, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.' "  Tom's mouth dropped open.  "I'm in." he whispered.  Then he shouted  "I'm in! I'm in!"

                "Riddle what are you talking about?  In where?"

                "In Hogwarts you stupid muggle.  Hahahaha!  No more hanging around boring, uneducated muggles.  I'll finally be surrounded by my own kind.  Finally!" 

                "What?  That doesn't make any sense.  Your crazy." Benny declared.  He got up and hurried out of the room.  Tom couldn't have cared less.  He was going to go to Hogwarts.  He was going to study magic and learn all there was to learn about magic.  Then he would be the most powerful wizard in the history of magic.  He didn't just want to, he had to; and he would.  Tom would make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Chapter 3

Diagion Alley

            Tom had never been so excited about anything in his entire life.  Hogwarts was the thing he had always dreamed of, and now that he knew he would be attending, he could think of nothing else.  With his acceptance letter, there was also a school list of things he would need.  Tom went to the head officials of the orphanage and explained that he had been accepted to a school and that the orphanage didn't have to pay a dime.  After hearing the orphanage wouldn't have to pay, they didn't care if Tom left to buy his things. There were directions to get to a place called Diagion Alley.  The letter said he could get all the necessary items there.  So Tom went, two day after getting the letter, off to find Diagion Alley.  He followed the directions and soon found himself on street staring at an old store.  Tom had not seen it the first time, or the second.  Finally he found it.  Puzzled, he opened the door and went inside.  It was nothing more then a dirty grimy bar.  Tom was confused and turned to leave, but then the bar tender looked up and saw him.

            "Hey you there, boy, are ya lookin' for Diagion Alley?  'Cause if ya are you haven't made a mistake.  Well sonny, are ya?"  Tom nodded.  The man walked around and came out from behind the bar and started to the back.  "Follow me then."  Tom followed and the man led him to the back of the bar.  He walked out of the door and down three steps.  There was a large brick wall in front of them.  "Now all ya have to do is tap here, here, here, and here."  He said pointing at specific bricks.  "Are ya a muggle then?"  Tom gave the man a furious glare.

            "No."  

            "All right sonny no needs to get upset.  Well there ya go then."  The man hurried back inside.  Tom stared at the bricks.  He pressed each one the man had said in that exact order.  The bricks began to split apart and created an opening into a completely different world.  With wide eyes Tom stepped in, or out rather.  There were people everywhere and everyone was wearing robes and bustling about.  Children, wizard children, were rushing around shouting and laughing.  As Tom walked down the street he saw shops for books and brooms and cauldrons and so many different things he felt an overwhelming sense of awe.  Tom walked on until he came to a corner where a large building stood called, Gringotts.  It was the wizarding bank; Tom knew that from his mother's journals.  Hopefully she left him some money, at least enough to by his school things.  Tom walked into Gringotts.  There were ugly little creature running around, his mother had said Gringotts was run by goblins, these were definitely them.  Tom walked to the back of the bank were an old goblin was writing in a large book.

            "Excuse me.  Is this where I would go to make a withdraw."  The goblin looked down at him coldly.  

            "It depends.  Who are you?"

            "My name's Riddle, Tom Riddle."

            "Well Tom Riddle, do you have your key."

            "Well, no, but I was…"

            "No key, no money."  The goblin sneered.

            "Yes but…"

            "What did I say boy?  Now get out of here!"  Tom backed up, but then stepped forward again.

            "I need to get into my account.  It's important.  I know I have one and I…"

            "Look boy.  Rules are rules and the rules say no money no key."

            "Don't you mean no key no money?"

            "What?  No.  I mean yes, well… Oh get out of here you pest."  

            "What's going on here?"  Said another goblin coming up from behind Tom.  The first thing Tom noticed was that this goblin was a girl.  All the other goblins in the bank were boys, all except for this one.

            "Nothing Ma'am, nothing at all."  The goblin said quickly.  The girl-goblin turned to Tom.

            "I don't have my key to my account, but I need to get…"

            "I see."  She said sharply interrupting him.  "What is your name?"

            "Tom Riddle."

            "Riddle?  Would you happen to be the son of Elizabeth Drew."  

            "Yes.  That's my mother's name.  She…"

            "Very well, follow me Mr. Riddle."  She waddled away and Tom followed.  She went over to a very large desk in the corner; it was bigger and nicer then all of the others.  The girl-goblin pulled open one of fifty drawers and took out a black box.  She had a chain on her neck which she took off and on it was a key.  She unlocked the box and inside of it was another key.  She picked it up and handed it to Tom.  "This Mr. Riddle is your key.  Your mother had it made when she had first found out about her pregnancy.  She left it here; she seemed to think her child might come here without her one day."  The girl goblin walked around the desk and clapped twice.  Almost instantly a goblin appeared.  "Take Mr. Riddle down to his account.  It's under the name Drew.  Elizabeth Drew."

            "Yes Ma'am, of course.  Come with me Mr. Riddle."

            Tom left Gringotts with a pouch full of wizard money.  There was far more in it then he had expected in the account.  He was now very excited and began to go about his shopping.  In a few short hours he had nearly everything on his list, the only thing left was a wand.  Tom walked quickly to a shop called Olivander's and went inside.  There was no one there.

            "Hello?  Is someone here?"  A man stepped out from behind a large stack of wands.  He stared at Tom for a moment.

            "Afternoon Mr. Drew, pardon me, it would be Mr. Riddle wouldn't it?"  The man starred intently at Tom.

            "That's right.  I came to buy a wand.  I heard that…"

            "Yes, this is the best place to go for certain.  Now let's see."  He began looking at boxes, then he pulled one out and handed it to Tom.  "Give that a wave won't you."  Tom waved the wand, but nothing happened.  "No problem, try this one."  Mr. Olivander said instantly handing Tom another wand.  This time when Tom waved the wand, several boxes that laid scattered on a shelf rose in the air and spun.  They neatly arranged themselves on the shelf.  Mr. Olivander looked at Tom with wide eyes.  "Yes well, that appears to be the one doesn't it?"  Tom nodded and handed Mr. Olivander some money.

            "Thanks."  He said and started for the door.  As he turned the doorknob Mr. Olivander called out to him.

            "Mr. Riddle?"  Tom turned back.  "You obviously have a very special gift.  Do be careful how you use it.  Think about all your decisions carefully won't you.  Good day then."  Then he turned and went to the back of his shop.  Tom turned and left.  

            As Tom walked back into the bar he walked up to the bar and sat down waiting for the bartender to come to him.  He looked at him, then causiosally went over to Tom.

            "Can I help yeh then?"

            "Actually I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier."  Tom said.  The man looked a Tom curiously.

            "Oh, well sonny, no harms done I suppose."

            "Still, you were just being nice and I was rude."

            "Think nothin' of it."

            "Thanks then.  Listen I was wondering if you knew anything about an Elizabeth Drew?"

            "Well sures I do.  Don't everyone?"

            "So it would appear.  That's what I want to know, why everyone knows who she is."

            "Oh well now the easiest way to find all about that is to read about it."

            "And where would I do this?"

            "Well do yeh know The Library over on Forest Ave.?"  Tom nodded.  "Well go to it.  Then walk up the stair to the fourth level and you can read about nearly everything."

            "But there are only three levels."  Tom pointed out confused.

            "Well sure, three for muggles.  It's just like getten in ta Digian Alley."  He then went on to tell Tom the exact bricks to push.  Tom thanked him and left.  As Tom was leaving he overheard the bartender telling someone what a nice young man his was and how kind it was for him to apologize.  Tom had to smile and shake his head at the man's stupidity.  Tom had said he wanted to apologize, never did he utter the words 'I'm sorry'.


	4. Chapter 4 The Icurad Lords

Tom Riddle is J. K. Rowling's creation, though nearly everything else is mine. You can tell which ones are not.

This chapter may seem a bit dull compared to the others, it's mostly an explanatory chapter, but it's very important to the story.

Chapter 4

The Icurad Lords

            When Tom got back to the orphanage, he had all of his school things in a trunk he had purchased. He entered his room and put it next to his bed and began to sift through it just to double, well actually triple, check that he had everything. Benny was on his own bed making a paper airplane. He looked up with curiosity when Tom entered. 

            "What ya got there Riddle?" He asked Tom, trying to sound casual. 

            "Supplies." Tom answered without even turning.

            "Oh." Then, "Supplies for what?" 

            "School."

            "Oh." Benny nodded but his face was filled with confusion. Then he added "What do you need school supplies for, we're given everything we need here." Tom turned sharply.

            "Why are you asking so many idiotic questions?"

            "I was just making conversation." Benny said quickly his eyes immediately swelling with fear. Tom shook his head and began to look in his trunk again.

            "If you must know, I'm not going to be around this year. I'm leaving in September to go to a real school with intelligent beings. My own kind."

            "You're going to private school? How? You don't have no money, and this place sure won't pay for somethin' like that."

            "My mother is paying for it." Tom said with a slight smile.

            "Your mother? But she's dead. If she wasn't, you wouldn't be here. Your mother can't pay for something if she's dead. And your mother is d..." But Benny didn't finish his ridiculously bold statement because Tom had turned from his trunk again. He was giving a Benny a cold hard look that told him he was about to, if he had not all ready, cross the line. "Never mind, I mean, what do I care anyway? Go to a private school, good luck to ya." He got up and hurried out. Tom chuckled. If he could have a galleon for each time he made Benny leave the room he would have more money than there was in that little safe of his in no time. 

            Tom woke up very early the next morning and set out to the library. He didn't even bother telling anyone, they wouldn't care, and if they did, to bad, it wasn't like he would be there for that much longer anyhow. Tom got to the library and went up all three flights of stairs, then stood and stared at the brick wall in front of him. He didn't think this was going to work, but he did have to try. He took out the sheet of paper with the exact bricks to press then pushed them in the correct order. Nothing happen. Maybe that old wizard wasn't as stupid as Tom thought. Maybe he told Tom this just to make him feel foolish as a come back to his glaring gaze. Just as Tom was thinking about how he was going to go back to that bar give that guy something he was sure never to forget, the wall magically began to open. Tom actually stepped back, then gazed into a previously unknown room full of books beyond books. Tom walked in, soaking in all of the books. He didn't know where he should start so he just walked forward, looking and gazing all around. 

            "May I help you young man?" Came a voice. Tom turned around to see a plump short woman of fifty or so with frayed brown hair dripped about her shoulders. Her green eyes narrowed under very extravagant purple glasses. "Well?" She demanded when Tom didn't answer.

            "Yes, I need to do some research."

            "Uh hum. On what exactly?"

            "A person. A person by the name of Drew. Elizabeth Drew."

            "Indeed?" The woman asked her eyes growing slightly wider, then automatically shifting back into her narrow gaze. "Well then you've come to the right place of course. We have books on everything and anything. Right this way." She turned sharply and walked swiftly, much swifter then Tom would have thought she could go considering her not exactly slim size. She led Tom to a table and pointed to it. "Wait here." She instructed, then walked off. Tom obediently stayed where he was. It was less then an entire minute until the woman came back now carrying several books. She laid them out on the table and placed them all in three different stacks. "These," she said pointing to one stack of books " are biography type books that explain nearly her entire life. These mention only a couple events in her life, the very important ones of course. They're probably what you're looking for anyway. This last pile is just random information. Good luck." She turned and left before Tom could even decide whether he should thank her or not. Tom stared at the three piles of books, sure that he had a lot of work to do. Tom did want to know about his mother's entire story, but decided there would be time for that later. Now he should discover why his mother's name was so widely known. So he pulled forward the pile that the library witch had said were about the 'important' parts of her life, sat down, chose one, and began to read.

            Tom staid at the library until it was nearly dark. When it was this time, he had sifted through four different books. Two of the books had three chapters on his mother, two had only one, and the last book had five complete chapters about her. After Tom had read them he was absolutely fasinated by the content that they held. His mother's journal only told about her youth, and time at Hogwarts, after she left the school, she had apparently stopped writing, so there was no information about her later years. According to the books he read, after leaving Hogwarts, Tom's mother applied at a place called Polinderx School for Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was a college type school created for wizards and witches to study in specific fields. Tom's mother went to Polinderx to become a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad   She had to have three years of explicit training before she could join, which she did. It turned out that she was quite good at it and became a Junior Advisor after only two years. His mother had taken out countless numbers of 'bad' wizards, on five specific accounts single-handedly before even becoming a Junior Advisor. When she did, she was more involved and made many more busts. This was a very dangerous time for wizards because of the Icurad Lords. 

            The Icurad Lords, Tom discovered, were a band of witches and wizards who did not like many of the current views of the Ministry of Magic. They had gotten together to try and argue with the leaders of the ministry, peacefully, to get their ideas at least listened to, but were ignored. Since the ministry ignored their pleas of peace, the Icurads decided to get their ideas across with violence; they thus became 'dark lords'. Tom's mother, along with the other members of the Squad fought ferociously to catch all of the members of this gang, but no matter how many wizards or witches they caught, more joined the Icurads. It was discovered that the only way to stop the Icurads was to capture their leader, the only problem was that no one knew who that was. No matter who was captured from the Icurad Lords, no one ever dared to betray their leader. Tom's mother made it to Senior Advisor in just three years after she became a Junior Advisor and succeeded in capturing the most Icurads of anyone in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad   Not three months after she became Senior Advisor, there was a big wand between 12 members of the Squad and over 20 Icurads. Four Squad members and eleven Icurads were lost. All but three of the remaining Icurads were captured. That didn't matter, because in this battle, the leader of the Icurad Lords was killed. This was known because the Icurads fell shortly after and were no more. Though it was a positive fact that the leader was killed in this battle, it was still unknown who the leader actually was. It was exactly one month after this that Elizabeth Drew met and instantly fell in love with Tom Riddle. She was married to him only three months after that. When Elizabeth Riddle became pregnant a month later, she only remained with her new husband for more five months until she told him who she was, and he deserted her. She then of course, died in child birth, leaving her only child, Tom Riddle, to rot away in a detestable orphanage; but not for much longer.

            After Tom had learned the history of his mother, he felt very odd. It was puzzling to him that his mother was a protector of the ministry and captured 'dark lords'. Tom didn't really consider these petty wizards dark lords. They weren't really all that evil according to him. Sure they murder a couple muggle-loving wizards and tortured some muggles, but that hardly made them dark lords. The only reason they did these things was in hope for changes. They were fools. The ministry was never going to change its stubborn muggle-loving ways. Tom detested all muggles, probably because of his bastardly mother's husband and the horror children he had lived with all his life. Muggles were pointless and unnecessary. Tom didn't think muggle-born children should even be allowed to study magic. He of course, was not muggle-born, he was born of a witch, perhaps not of a wizard as well, but it was close enough. As Tom thought about how much he hated muggles and how he wished they could all be destroyed, he felt a cold stab of guilt. His mother had devoted the best part of her life trying to protect the very people Tom wished to destroy. Was it wrong for Tom to have these feelings towards the muggles? Did the fact that Elizabeth Drew was a muggle-lover make her weak? NO! It merely meant she was misguided. That was it. Elizabeth's parents must have been muggle-lovers and they had forced the sense on to their daughter. She had grown up liking the miserable creatures and then eventually became a protector of them. Tom's previous guilt was instantly exchanged with pity. His poor mother had to grow up thinking the absolute opposite of something that was true. He was sure that if his mother had not been forced to love muggles, then she would know the truth about how horrible they. She would not be displeased with Tom's ideas for getting rid of the muggles, in fact, she would probably encourage them. These last thoughts made Tom smile. He stood up and prepared to leave the library, confident that his mother would be proud of his future plans, and swore that he would indeed succeed in them.


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye and Hello

I do not own Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, or anything of that nature.  They belong to J.K.  The story and some characters are mine.

Sorry again for taking so long to get this out everyone.  I had some trouble getting to the Internet, and every time I did, the site wasn't working.  I intend to get the next chapter out much sooner.

Chapter 5

Goodbye and Hello

            Tom Riddle placed what he figured was the last of his belongings in his trunk and prepared to close it. He scanned his side of the room as a final check for any important items. To Tom's absolute horror, he noted his mother's journal lying on his bed. He instantly grabbed it and after giving it a very significant look, placed it with the rest of his belongings. Tom silently scolded himself for the near horrendous error. Now slightly unsure of himself, Tom looked around yet again, but this time found nothing. With a small smile Tom closed his trunk, now ready to go to Hogwarts.

            "Hey ya Riddle." Benny called from the doorway. "So ya goin' off to that school then hu?"

            "Obviously." Tom answered with out turning. 

            "So this school, Hogwarts right? Well does it... I mean will you...well...uh...will they keep you all year?"

            "I suppose so."

            "So you won't be coming back right? Not that I..."

            "Why are you asking me so many ridiculous questions?"

            "Uh...well, I was just uh curious, you know." Tom sighed dramatically.

            "If you must know I will be there all year..." behind Tom's back Benny began to smile, "...but I'll be back for the summer." Benny's face fell. "And then of course..."Tom continued"...I'll know different things, you know, different spells or and what not." Benny had learned several weeks ago that Tom was going to a wizarding school to learn magic and then eventually become a wizard. Benny had tried to tell everyone at the orphanage that Tom was a soon-to-be wizard, but nobody believed him. To stop everyone from spreading their own rumors about Benny's insanity, he had to tell them it was all just a big joke. Benny was previously unaware that Tom knew any of this. He now grew very pale. Tom turned to face Benny with a fake pleasant look plastered on his face. "Perhaps when I return I can show you some spells. Won't that be fun? Well, I got to run, have a great year, see you next summer. I'm sure you'll be waiting, I know I will be." With that, Tom walked past Benny and out of the room without so much as glancing back.

Tom chuckled under his breath while imagining the look of absolute horror that must have spread over Benny's dumb face.  He had better enjoy the time he had with out Tom that he could, because when Tom returned, he was sure he could think of ways to amuse himself.  

The past month Tom had gone to the library             every day.  All he read was history books.  He now knew nearly all information that any wizard would know growing up in a wizarding home.  No one at the school would be able to guess that Tom had lived his entire life with muggles.  That was exactly as Tom had wanted it.  

"Hey you, boy!  Are you the kid I'm taken?"  A grumpy looking man stood outside by a worn looking vehicle glaring at Tom.  "Well kid?  Are you goin' ta the station or not?"

"I am."  answered Tom, walking forward pulling his trunk.

"Well kid, put your stuff in the back."  Tom obediently placed his trunk in the back and got in the backseat.  Tom figured that this was not going to be a very pleasant drive.  He sighed and rolled his eyes.  He shifted so that his body faced the window and glared out.  The driver proceeded to ramble on about how he didn't see why he should have to drive to the train station and complained about all the things he had to do, which consisted of cleaning bathrooms and scrubbing blinds.  Tom tuned him out, but his constant wining soon drove Tom mad and he could stand it no longer.

"Do you always complain so much?"  

"What?"  the man was obviously surprised to be spoken to in such a manner.

"Oh, I see your hearing is fading.  I spoke quite clearly."

"No, I heard you.  I just…"

"You're just too stupid to understand what I was saying?"

"Nnnno.  It's not that kid.  It's just…"

"All right sir.  Since you are too stupid to understand, let me put it into terms that your apparently simple mind can comprehend.  You are being quite irritating.  I understand that you might not want to drive for the _entire forty minutes, and that you obviously have such __important things you can be doing instead, but you do not need to sit there and complain about it, and certainly not to me.  I can do nothing to assist your unfortunate situation, nor do I have any desire to.  If you want to complain, do it to someone who can improve your situation, like your boss perhaps.  Though I might suggest that if you do so, do it in a much more courteous manor than the bitching and moaning you were formally doing."  The driver was silent for several moments.  He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.  He was silent for the rest of the drive.  Tom couldn't manage to stop his very pleased grin that spread over his face.  Ah, the power of intelligence.  _

When they reached the train station the driver got out and immediately got Tom's trunk out for him.  He then opened Tom's door.  

"Do you want me to take your trunk for you?"  The man asked, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"No that's all right.  I can take it from here.  Thanks for the ride."  Tom turned and as he headed into the station he could feel the driver's eyes continually on his back until he turned the corner.  Tom decided that the driver was a strange man, and very stupid, even for a muggle.  But the man's intelligence was of no concern to Tom.  He had to deal with things that were actually important, like getting to the train.  Tom pulled out the ticket from his pocket.  _Hogwarts Express: Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  Tom frowned.  Why hadn't he noticed that before?  Platform Nine and Three Quarters?  Tom sighed and began wheeling his trunk so he was between platforms nine and ten.  No platform nine and three quarters, what a surprise.  Tom decided not to even bother with asking someone, they'd all be muggles and of course they'd think Tom were mad even mentioning such a platform.  No, the best idea was just to stay put.  Tom couldn't be the only student attending Hogwarts, surely sooner or later a witch or wizard would come to board the platform.  When they did, Tom could see how they got on to the platform so he could do it as well.   Tom didn't have to wait for very long.  A young woman came strolling up with a tall, older man beside her.  Directly behind the couple were two teenage looking kids, one a boy and one a girl, each dragging trunks.  Behind them was a younger boy who dragged a trunk as well.  The boy had wide eyes and was looking around fearfully.  Tom stepped forward slightly, but making sure the family wouldn't notice him._

"All right children come on, lets go…"

"Mum, I don't feel so well."  The fearful looking boy said.

"Oh come on!  You're not still wining are you Doug?  We've told you dozens of times, it's not that bad.  It's fun even.  It's no reason to be afraid."  The teenaged girl said looking very irritated.

"I'm not wining!  And I'm not afraid!  I'm sick.  Very sick.  Really, I am.  I don't think I'll be well for quite some time.  Can't I just wait until next year?  Please Mum?"

"No, absolutely not.  And stop all this wining Douglas.  I told you, it will be fine.  Besides, you brother and sister will be there to help you."

"Sure, they'll help me all right."  Douglas mumbled.  

"Stop being such a baby Doug.  I'm off."  The girl said.  She strode quickly right at the wall, then disappeared into it.  Tom's eyes widened slightly.  He probably should have read a book on this.

"I'm going too.  Come on Douglas, you can't be a Mumma's boy all your life."  The teen boy too disappeared.  Now Douglas' eyes began to widen.

"Mum, I really don't want to do this.  In fact, I don't think I can."

"Of course you can Douglas.  You just have to believe that you can…"

"Oh Sarah stop.  Just tell the boy to do it and let's be on with it."  The older man interrupted.  Sarah glared at the man.  He stepped back and walked quickly to the wall.

"I'll see you on the other side."  He mumbled right before he disappeared.  Sarah turned to her son.

"All right Douglas, now it's your turn.  Just go ahead, don't be afraid.  You can do it."  Douglas took a deep breath and hurried to the wall.  Tom prepared to see the boy disappear, but instead, he saw the boy ram into the wall and lay on the ground.

"Douglas!"  The woman cried she hurried to her son and knelt beside him.  

"Is he all right?"  Someone asked.  There was soon a large crowd of muggles around the boy and his mother.  Someone who worked at the station helped Douglas up and proceeded to take him away, probably to a nursing station of some kind.  Sarah followed, protesting that she could handle the situation, her cries were ignored.  As soon as the crowd dispersed Tom went over to the wall to examine it.  Inwardly he chuckled at the hopeless boy.  Why on earth did they allow people like that into Hogwarts anyway?  Tom wasn't quite sure, but the idiot boy was not his problem.  His problem was getting on to the platform.  Tom touched the wall; it felt solid enough.  Tom frowned, how on earth was this suppose to work?  Tom stared at the wall and tried to examine the situation logically.  He held up his hand and closed his eyes.  _There is no wall.  There is now wall.  He silently chanted this several times.  His hand moved forward and he continued to inwardly chant.  Tom straightened his hand forward.  He opened his eyes and saw his arm was through the wall!  Tom took his hand out of the wall and nodded.  He walked backwards several paces.  He closed his eyes and walked swiftly at the wall.  When Tom opened his eyes, he was on Platform Nine and Three Quarters._

The platform was certainly an interesting place.  It was just as interesting as Diagon Alley, maybe more so.  There were older looking students who stood by their parents and siblings who looked bored and who just wanted to go.  There were younger looking students who were gazing about fearfully and standing very close to their parents.  It was very obvious who the muggleborns were, they were all looking about stupidly.  Just as Tom thought this he shifted his eyes down.  No need to attract attention.  Tom walked to the train and boarded.  As he walked down the isle, he found a compartment near the back which was empty and got in.  He sat next to the window so he could watch the other students with out looking muggle-ish.  When he looked, he noticed the Doug boy standing with his family.  So he had gotten through; Tom couldn't confide a grin.  Doug's brother and sister were laughing and he was turning red.  Tom figured they were teasing him about his not being able to get through the barrier, as well they should.  
            "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"  Tom turned and saw a girl standing in the doorway of his compartment.  She had sea green eyes.  Her blonde hair went just above her shoulders. "Well?"  She asked again when Tom didn't answer.

"No, no one's sitting here."

"Well do you mind?"  Tom shook his head.

"Thanks."  The girl opened a compartment and started to lift her trunk but dropped it.  She looked at Tom as if he was rather odd.  "Would you mind helping me with this?"  She asked.  Tom got up and walked over.  He helped the blonde lift her trunk, then went to sit back down and turned his attention back out the window again.  The blonde sat down across from him.  She folded her legs, then refolded them.  "So what year are you in?"  Tom glanced over at her, then turned back to the window.

"First."

"Really?  So am I."

"Good to know."  The girl looked at the floor.  This was one strange boy. The whistle on the train sang; only ten more minutes left until departure.  Tom reverted his attention back to Douglas' family.  The two teens hugged each of their parents and prepared to get on the train.  Douglas grabbed his mother's hand and began to cry.  The teens looked in horror at their younger brother.  They then turned and quickly got on the train without looking back.  Douglas' father looked like he wanted to die.  His mother knelt down and whispered several things in his ear.  She kissed his cheek then took her hand from his.  She stepped back and her husband stepped forward grabbing the boy's arm and began to literally drag him to the train.  Douglas screamed and reached toward his mother sobbing.

"No!!!!  Mum!  Mum!  I don't want go!!  Please!!!  Mum!!!!"  His cries could be heard from anywhere on the platform or train.  Everyone still on the platform turned to look at him.  His father shoved him on the train, actually handing him to an attendant on the train. Then he hurried through the barrier and disappeared.  The blonde in Tom's compartment had leaned forward to look at the screaming boy.

"Poor kid."  She said sympathetically.  Tom looked at the girl oddly.  'Poor kid'?  How pathetic.  The boy should be beaten or something equally punishing.  Crying because he was leaving his Mommy?  He was worse then Fredrick.  Tom felt very sorry for the boy's older siblings, how embarrassing for them.  

"Hey, ya mind if sit in here?"  Tom turned to see yet another girl standing in the doorway of his compartment.  This one had short brown hair that went just bellow her ears and brown eyes.  She had to be a first year, she didn't look more than eleven.   

"Go ahead."  Tom answered looking at her.  She went to lift her trunk.

"Do you need some help?"  The blonde offered, glancing at Tom before looking at the new girl.

"Naw I got it."  She glanced at the blonde.  "Besides, we wouldn't want to break one of those pretty little nails would we?"  The blonde's eyes widened and she looked down.  The new girl laughed and put her trunk up.  She entered the compartment and sat down next to Tom.

"So you're both first years huh?"

"Yes we are."  The blonde answered.  "Are you?"  

"Ya.  Kinda thought that was a given, but whatever."  The blonde looked down again.  

"My name is Biana.  Most people call me Ana."  There was no response from Tom or the new girl.  "What are your names?"  She asked after a moment.  

"Samirah."  The new girl replied.  "Samirah Kellen."

"Oh, my last name is Roth.  Ana Roth."  She paused, then after a moment she asked: " So what's your name?"

"Tom Riddle."  

"Nice to meet you Tom, Samirah."  

"Uh hu."  Samirah replied looking at Ana.  

" Pardon me, are you the only three in this compartment?"  A man asked poking his head in the door.

"Yes, it's just us three."  Ana answered.  

"Good.  All right boy, sit in here."  The man lifted a trunk up and gently pushed a boy into the compartment.  Tom had to stifle a groan.  It was Douglas, the screaming crying boy from the platform.  Douglas looked around the compartment, his eyes still red and puffy.  He went and sat next to Ana and turned to look out the window.  He caught sight of his mother and waved to her.  His eyes didn't divert from her until the train began to pull away from the station.  She waved back and she got smaller and smaller.  When Douglas could no longer see her several tears slid from his eyes.  

"Oh it'll be all right."  Ana said giving him a smile.  "I hear Hogwarts is a great place."  He sniffed.

"Are you that kid that was hollerin' earlier?"  Samirah asked looking at Douglas.  His eyes widened and he nodded.  "What are ya cryin' for anyway?"  The boy shrugged.

"I don't know.  I've never wanted to go to Hogwarts.  I just want to stay home.  With…"  he stopped.

"With your Mommy?"  Samirah finished with a smirk.

"He didn't say that."  Ana protested.  "I'm sure that isn't the only reason he's upset."  She turned to him.  "So what's your name?"  He sniffed again.

"Doug Williams."  

"I'm Ana Roth.  That's Samirah Kellen and Tom Riddle."  Tom glared at her.  When did she ask him if it was all right to tell this idiot boy his name?  

"So Dougie, ya ever been from home before?"  He shook his.

"From the way he's acting I should have thought that was a given, but whatever."  Ana snipped.  Tom couldn't help but laugh.  Samirah narrowed her eyes at Ana and was about to something but paused.  Then she laughed.

"All right girl you got me.  Good one."  Ana smiled.  Ana turned to Doug and started asking him several different questions to make him feel more comfortable.  It seemed to work.  Samirah tossed in a smart comment every now and then but for the most part was quiet.  Tom said nothing.  He just observed the other members in the compartment.  Doug was wining sniveling little wimp who Tom suspected wasn't going to be very good at magic.   Samirah was smart and cocky.  Tom couldn't help but like her instantly.  This was very odd; Tom had never really liked anyone before.  There wasn't one single person he even didn't mind at the orphanage.  But he liked Samirah.  Ana was, unusual.  Tom's first instincts were to not like her at all because of her sweet sensitive loving manner that no doubt extended to muggles.  But there was something about her that made Tom unsure about her.  She was sweet and kind, but had a kind of look in her eye, or perhaps not.  Tom wasn't actually sure.  All he knew is that his opinion about Ana Roth had yet to be formed, but perhaps it would be very shortly.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sorting

Once again, I do not own Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, or any other noticeable things. 

Also, I would like to apologize for the not so riveting title of this chapter.  I am well aware that nearly every story has this title, but I could not think of a more fitting title.  I am sorry. Please read/review anyway.

Chapter 6

The Sorting

            "I think we've arrived."  Ana said leaning over Doug to glance out the window, "Yes see, the train's slowing down."  Doug's bottom lip began trembling.

            "Relax Dougie, I'm sure no one's goin' to hurt you.  Though I have heard Filch rather enjoys torturing the students a bit." Samirah said with a smirk.

            "Who's Filch?"  Doug asked his eyes growing ever larger.  

            "The caretaker of Hogwarts.  He actually roams around the school just so he can catch students breaking the rules so he can have them in the dungeons for detention.  My older cousin left Hogwarts this past year.  She said one time when Filch tricked her into getting detention, he hung her by her ankles with hooks and…"

            "Knock it off Samirah."  Ana cried harshly.  "You aren't helping him one little bit by making up these ridiculous stories."

            "They aren't just stories, they're true."  Samirah smiled slyly.  "But I wouldn't worry so much Dougie, I'm sure the hooks won't dig to deeply in the skin…"

            "Don't believe one word she says Doug.  I'm sure the headmaster would never allow anyone to do those kinds of things to students."  Samirah laughed.

            "Okay then, I guess we'll just have to see won't we?"  The train finally came to a complete stop and Tom was more than relieved.  The girl's endless bickering had been quite irritating and if that weren't enough, Doug's sniffles would turn into brief periods of sobs every now and then.  It was definitely not how Tom had imagined his approach to Hogwarts would be, not at all in fact. 

            "Hogwarts students, please leave all your luggage on the train.  It will be brought up to your assigned dormitories for you."  A loud voice boomed over the intercom of the train.  Tom obediently left his belongings in the overhead compartment, as did the other riders of his compartment.  They got off the train and before they could even wonder where they were suppose to go a loud voice could be heard.

            "First years over here!  First years, come this way!"  Tom and the other first years hurried to the spot that was transmitting the voice.  The source was a tall man with short curly black hair and dark eyes.  The man looked actually more like a boy, a late teen or early twenty sort of guy.  He was very muscular and was wearing a faded pair of overalls that were douched in dirt.  The pants fell just above his ankles and were ragged and torn.  He wore no shirt.  "All right is this everyone?"  He asked looking around.  "Good.  Welcome to Hogwarts.  My name is Oggirus Kain; most folk call me Ogg.  I am the game keeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts.  I will be leading you to the castle; we'll go by boat.  Over this way please."  Ogg turned and led the first years to the lake. On the shore of the lake a little over a dozen boats lay floating in the water.  "Get in, four to a boat please.  Do be careful!"  Ogg called sharply as a girl nearly fell into the lake trying to get into her boat.  Tom got in and was followed by Samirah, Ana, and of course, Doug.  Tom hoped that the three of them would not be following him everywhere he went when they actually arrived at the school.  Tom didn't think he could take seven years of bickering between Samirah and Ana and the pitiful wining of Doug.  "Everyone in a boat?  Well done, lets go."  Ogg waved his hand the boats began magically moving forward.  "And this will be your first look of Hogwarts."  Ogg said from the head of the boats.  As the boats turned the bend, sure enough, an enormous castle loomed a head.  There were an uncountable amount of floors, and one could see many towers branching off of the main building.  There were many hushed and excited whispers coming from the boats.  Everyone was pointing at the school their faces full of wonder and pure excitement.  

            "Can you believe it?  It's amazing."  Ana breathed.  "Come on Doug, you have to admit it's magnificent."

            "Well, I guess it's a bit terrific looking."  He said looking at the castle.

            "Yeah, I can't wait to actually get inside."  Samirah said with an anxious grin.  Tom said nothing, but thought that Hogwarts was easily the most incredible and gorgeous thing he had ever seen.  They soon reached the shore and got out of the boats.  Before Tom even knew it, he along with his new classmates, had entered Hogwarts.  

            Ogg led the students up a staircase.  He was saying something about a feast and a sorting, but Tom was too busy looking about the castle to listen to what he was saying, and by the looks of the other students, they too were more engrossed by the school then Ogg's speech.  At the very top of the stairs, a young woman was waiting for them.  She was wearing long robes of sky blue that matched her eyes perfectly.  She had flowing strawberry blonde hair that draped just below her shoulders.  She smiled brightly when she saw them approaching. 

            "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts.  My name is Professor Lydia Dellian (Del-yen).  I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts and will be your Potions teacher.  I am also head of Hufflepuff house.  Hufflepuff is one of the four houses.  The others are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  When you walk through these doors you will go to the front of the Great Hall and will one by one be sorted into your houses.  While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family.  Points will be awarded for any excellent behavior, and will be taken for any disobedience.  At the end of the year there will be a grand feast in honor of the house with the most points and they will be awarded the house cup. (Sorry about that everyone, I know it was really boring, but it had to be said.)  Now please follow me."  She flashed them an encouraging smile then turned and led them in to the Great Hall. 

 As the first years entered the Hall, Tom could feel the gazes of all the other students on them.  Everyone was gazing around fearfully, trying to guess how they would be sorted into there houses.  

"Whatever it is I'm sure _I can handle it.  I'm fully prepared to take on any sort of challenge."  A boy whispered to someone behind Tom.  Tom glanced back and saw a tall lanky boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.  _

"You sure," Tom whispered to the boy. "I hear hats are pretty ferocious."  The boy looked at Tom dumbly.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I was speaking to you."  Tom shrugged and looked forward again, but noted that the boy had stopped bragging.  

"Oh look, the ceiling it's just like the sky!"  Ana hissed to Doug.  "That's neat isn't it?"  

"Yeah, kind of."  Doug mumbled.

"All right first years listen here.  I'll call your name and you will come up to the front, then I will place this sorting hat on your head and it shall place you in your house."  Professor Dellian explained.  Tom heard the boy behind gasp. 

"How did he know?!?"  Tom shook his head, this boy needed to get over himself.  

"Adkins, Zander."  A tall heavyset boy with dark hair walked up to the front.  The hat was on the boy's head for several seconds before it bellowed "Ravenclaw!"  Everyone cheered, especially the Ravenclaw table.  "Ardren, Christina!"  A short stocky girl with curly red hair and thick glasses walked forward.  She had dark glaring green eyes and her lips were fixed in a determined thin line.  The hat was on her head for a bit longer until "Slytherin!"  Her lips transformed into a broad grin.  She walked happily and swiftly to sit at the Slytherin table.  "Biggs, Hayden."  It was the cocky boy who made the comment about the sorting previously.  He strolled forward with his head held high and his backbone straighter than a metal rod.  He sat, with perfect posture for no more than three seconds when, "Ravenclaw!"  Biggs smiled shook his head once the hat was removed to ensure his hair was proper.  Tom tried not to grimace.  Birks, Penny was the first Gryffindor then Cash, Liza became a Hufflepuff.  Delmaur, Luke was a Slytherin, Irke, Lyzer a Gryffindor and Johnson, Lyndsay a Slytherin.  "Kellen, Samirah!"  Tom couldn't help be interested in where she was placed.  "Slytherin!"  It yelled almost instantly.  Tom actually applauded, but was unsure why.  Kovendice, Oliver was a Hufflepuff then Landover, Lucille was placed in Slytherin.  Mitchell, Kerrie was now in Gryffindor and Piddly, Joseph was in Slytherin.  Joseph started to sit at the Hufflepuff table because he couldn't remember which table was Slytherin's.  When he was finally seated "Riddle, Tom!"  Tom walked to the front with eyes on the floor.  The hat was place on his.  

"Oh my…"  The hat said in a low voice inside Tom's head.  "Isn't this interesting.  You'll be something won't you?  But what sort of something?  That'll be for you to decide.  But then it seems you all ready have hmm?  Well…you seem pretty sure so…Slytherin!"  Tom smiled slyly and walked to the table and sat next to Samirah.

"Nice ta see ya Tom."  She said quietly.  Tom nodded but said nothing.  

"Roth, Biana!"  

"Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin."  Samirah whispered closing her eyes and crossing her fingers, but nonetheless, Ana Roth soon was heading towards the Slytherin table.  "How could a girl like that get into Slytherin?"  Samirah whispered.

"She doesn't seem the type does she?"  Tom said quietly.  Samirah looked at him surprised.  

"Wow, he speaks."

"Yes, I speak, when I find the need."  Samirah laughed.  Ana came and sat across from Samirah.

"Hi guys, neat to be in the same house huh?"

"Oh yes, super neat."  Samirah smirked sarcastically.  Ana frowned sadly and put her focus back on the sorting just as Tonkett, Sylvia became a Ravenclaw. "Williams, Doug!"  Taking very large gasps of air, Doug hurried forward, nearly tripping as he sat on the stool.  

"'Ey Jess, Simon, isn't that yer little brothar?"  An older boy at the Slytherin table asked.  When Tom turned he noticed the teenage girl and boy he had seen at the train station looking down.

"Well, ya, so?"  The boy, Simon, answered quickly.

"Hey wait a minute, wasn't he the boy who was sobbing at on the platform?"  Asked Lyndsay Johnson, tilting her head so her huge brown curls were now at an angle.  

"He was crying?"  The same boy asked.  "What a loser!"  He began laughing.

"Hey shut up!  That is our kid brother you're talkin' about."  

"Hush down won't will you Jess."  Simon hissed.  

"Look, he's still up there."  Christian Ardren said pointing.  And it was true.  It had been an entire minute and Doug was still on the stool.  Several people started giggling and by the time the hat yelled 'Hufflepuff!' the giggles were coming from every table.  Ana stood up and cheered Doug loudly.  After sitting at his new table he looked over fearfully at his brother and sister as they both averted their eyes.  

"Now," began Professor Dellian, "the headmaster has a few words for you."

"Ah yes, thank you Professor."  A frail looking man of average height, who was nearly bald save several wisps of white hair stood.  He was seated at the center of a long row of teachers.  He cleared his throat.  "I would just like to remind our old students and inform the first years that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students.  Ah…I believe that is all…" he glanced at Professor Dellian who nodded, "yes, that's it.  Enjoy your meal!" He clapped his hands and platters and platters full of delicious looking food magically appeared.  Everyone began eating at once and there was suddenly a very large amount of chatter going about the Great Hall.  As Tom reached for a dinner roll, he glanced up at the teacher's table and though there was several different teachers one in particular caught Tom's eye.  The wizard appeared to be tall, though it was difficult to because he was sitting down, and had long sweeping auburn hair and a very long beard.  He had very bright crystal blue eyes that were sparkling as he spoke to another professor.  This man disturbed Tom, and made him frown.  

"Somethin' wrong Tom?"  Samirah asked glancing at him.  

"No, of course not."  He replied glancing once again at the teacher.  Tom shook his head, no need to get excited over nothing, he assured himself.  Tom looked about the Great Hall and couldn't help but smile.  Finally, after all his waiting, he was actually at Hogwarts.  Right then Tom promised himself he would do his absolute best to succeed at this school so he could one day succeed at his goals and that he wouldn't let anyone get in his way.  Nobody at all.


	7. Chapter 7 Pretty-Boy Biggs

I do not own Hogwarts, Dumbledore or any other Harry Potter things.  JK Rowling does.  Not me.  Her, not me.  Get it?  Good.  

This chapter was supposed to be about Tom's first day in classes, but it got to long so it's just what happens before lunch.  The point of the chapter is to properly introduce Tom's mortal enemy.  (Is any Harry Potter story complete without a mortal enemy?  I think not!)  I'll make the next chapter about the rest of the day, including his first class with Dumbledore!!!  Enjoy!!!

Chapter 7

Pretty-Boy Biggs

            The next morning Tom awoke quite early.  He hesitated to open his eyes for fear that the previous day had all just been a dream.  He ordered himself to stop being foolish and cowardly, and then forced his eyes opened.  He turned quickly on his side and sitting up, he opened the curtain that surrounded his bed to get a glimpse of the room he was in.  Had Tom not been overly nervous, he would have realized that the orphanage's beds did not have curtains around them, and at that moment would have known he was not there.  But Tom _was_ nervous and he looked out at the room, fear and anxious doubt swirling inside him.  When he looked, he saw no small dumpy room covered in aging white paint.  There were not four tattered beds arranged so closely together that one could barely walk around the room.  There was no snoring Benny coming from the bed directly next to him.  There weren't two empty beds that at one time held Tom's ex-roommates who were both currently in a "special" hospital, both probably dead to the world but still alive.  Instead of all these things, Tom saw only two other beds, both with the curtains pulled closed.  He saw his trunk lying by the foot of his comfortable bed.  Tom leaned back in his bed and smiled.  So it had not been a dream; it was all real.  Today was to be Tom Riddle's first day at Hogwarts.  

            When Tom went down to breakfast he saw that he was the first of the Slytherin first years to come down.  He sat several seats from a talkative group of second years and began to eat his breakfast.  Nearly five minutes later, he decided to get out his schedule to see how the day was to go.  He had just taken the piece of paper out of his bag when the Slytherin first year girls arrived in the Great Hall.  Despite Tom's urge to not care, he found himself looking up at them curiously.  They were all chatting, except for Samirah.  She came in just behind the other four girls, her face frozen in a pained stare.  The girls sat farther down the table and Samirah sat next to Tom.  As she did, Tom immediately looked back down at his schedule.

            "I can't take anymore of their chatter."  Samirah hissed to Tom when she had seated.  Tom sideways glanced at her.

            "What's wrong with them?"  He asked, putting little feeling into the question.  

            "That; only their sick little minds can know."  She spat.  "I'm mean they're just...talking.  No, not talking.  Chattering.  No.  Chirping.  Yes!  They're chirping like annoying little birds with no purpose.  They chirp about the stupidest things imaginable!  It's been about different colors of robes, and different hair styles and what makes a boy attractive!"

            "Isn't that what girls talk about?"  Tom asked her before biting into a roll.

            "Stupid mindless girls without any brains."

            "You know, if someone is mindless, then it's a given that they are 'without any brains'.  You don't have to say them both."  Samirah glared at him and opened her mouth, then laughed.

            "I guess you're right Tom.  You know, you're a pretty unusual kid."

            "Well you're not exactly wreaking of normality."  Tom retorted.  She laughed again.

            "Normality?  Is that an actual word?"  

            "Of course it is."  Samirah shook her head.  She glanced at Tom's hands and noticed he held the schedule.

            "So what classes do we have?"

            "Defense against the dark arts, potions, and charms before lunch.  Then herbology, history of magic, and transfiguration after.  Then there's astrology after dinner."  He answered looking down at the small pieced of paper in his hands.  

            "Great."  Samirah muttered rolling her eyes.

            "Aren't you looking forward to classes?"  Tom asked her surprised.  Samirah shrugged.

            "No, not really."

            "Why not?"

            "I don't know.  I'm just not."

"What's the point in coming to Hogwarts if you don't want to go to the classes?"  Tom asked her, thoroughly shocked to discover that Samirah had not been eagerly waiting to attend Hogwarts.  

"Well it's just _school_ Tom.  I mean you _have_ to go to school.  That's just what you do.  First you learn your basic knowledge things like you arithmetic, and your basic writing skills.  Then you go to wizarding school.  Then you leave wizarding school and get a job in the wizarding world.  It's just something you have to do.  That doesn't mean I have to like it.  I've heard you get all kinds of homework at Hogwarts and that the finals are brutal!  That doesn't sound like fun to me.  Why, do you _want to go to classes?"  She added the last part when she saw the surprised look on Tom's face._

            "Of course.  I've wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since I learned how to read."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well that's when I first read my mo..."  Tom stopped speaking, utterly horrified that he was about to reveal his mother's diary to this person.  "Never mind."  He muttered and began to eat again.

            "What?  Go on, finish what you were saying."  She persisted, suddenly very curious as to why Tom wanted to be in classes and why had stopped his thought so abruptly.  

            "No thanks."  Tom picked up the remainder of his roll and stood up.  "See you in class."  He exited the Great Hall without looking at Samirah or anyone else.  Tom scolded himself the entire way up to the dormitory.  What was he thinking?  Nearly sharing important and personal information like his mother's journal to someone he didn't even know?  Well _anyone_ for that matter.  Tom promised himself he wouldn't slip up like that again.  When he reached the dormitory, he gave the password that he learned last night and stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room of the Slytherin house.  Two young boys were running down the steps from the dormitories as Tom stepped in.  

            "Would you come on you idiot!"   One of the boys yelled, looking back at the other one as he spoke.  He pulled up sharply when he saw Tom.  " Oh, hi.  Do you know if they've stopped serving breakfast?"

            "No, they still are."  Tom responded.

            "Good."  The boy said.  He jerked his thumb over at the other boy.  "We slept in because of that moron over there.  My name's Luke Delmaur by the way."

            "Tom Riddle."  Tom muttered.

            "Oh sure, I remember you from yesterday.  I'm a first year too, well obviously.  Anyway that's Joseph Piddly."

            "Hi."  The boy squeaked.  Joseph was very short and mousy looking.  He had stringy light brown hair that fell in front of his eyes.  Luke was tall and good-looking.  He had short chestnut hair that was neatly parted and combed.  His brown eyes breezed over Tom.  

            "Well we've got to get to breakfast.  See you in class Tom."  Luke said.

            "Right."  Tom said with little enthusiasm.  Luke and Joseph hurried out of the portrait hole.  As they did, Piddly tripped and nearly fell on the other side.  Tom heard Luke scoff at the boy as the portrait closed.  Tom shook his head.  Piddly was hopeless, that much was painfully obvious.  Hogwarts really should be more selective about their students.  If Tom had his way, Piddly and Doug Williams would be the first ones scratched off the list, for good.  

            Tom was immensely disappointed in his first class at Hogwarts.  The class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and was taught by a professor named Raymond Eckleson.  He was also the head of the Gryffindor house and the Slytherins happen to have class with the Gryffindors.  Raymond Eckleson was a tall, green-eyed, red headed, gangly looking teacher.  His face was covered with freckles including his unusually wide nose.  The man was very oafish and not very serious about the class.  All the other students loved him, because it looked like a very easy workload, and he was continually making jokes.  He had them purchase books about various different witches and wizards who had defeated dragons or werewolves or other such evil creatures.  It looked as if all the class would consist of would be reading from the books, being familiar with the stories, and occasionally have to summarize them for papers or presentations.  It didn't look like he was going to teach them any spells, curses, anti-curses, or anything actually to do with the dark arts.  After all, dragons and werewolves weren't of the dark arts; they were just beasts.  This upset Tom very much, but no one else seemed to mind.  Tom went against his better judgment to ask Samirah what she thought of the class and all she said was that she was glad it was going to be easy.  Tom was not pleased. 

            Potions was, of course, taught by Professor Dellian, who seemed to be very nice.  She also seemed very knowledgeable in the art of potion making.  The class made their first potion that day, and it was a minor disaster.  Most people's potions were to runny or to thick and many kept bubbling over the top of their cauldrons.  Tom's potion however was not runny or thick or to bubbly.  It in fact, was perfect.  Professor Dellian even said so.

            "My Mr. Riddle this is fantastic."  She praised looking over his cauldron and mixed his potion.  "It's the exact consistency and perfect color."  

            "But Professor we don't even know if it'll work."  Someone from the Ravenclaw portion of the class put in.  Tom looked over at the boy and he immediately seemed familiar.  Then Tom realized it was the pretty-boy from the sorting, the one who thought he could handle anything, Hayden something.  

            "Correct you are Mr. Biggs.  So let us see."  She walked across the room and picked up one of Hayden's books.  "May I borrow this?"  She asked him.  He looked uneasy, but nodded anyway.  Professor Dellian walked back to Tom's desk and set Hayden's book down.  "Now everyone watch carefully."  She lifted a spoonful of Tom's potion out of the cauldron and poured it over the book.  The book immediately began to burn and sizzle.  Soon a large whole was made and the potion continued to eat right through the desk.  

            "My book!"  Hayden yelled jumping quickly off of his stool.  "It's ruined!  He ruined it!"  Some Slytherins chuckled at Haydens overexcited reaction.  "That book was expensive!"  He continued.  "Professor, I demand that Riddle buy me a new book!"

            "There is no need Mr. Biggs."  Professor Dellian said calmly.  Hayden was about to protest but the Professor gestured toward his book.  "You see."  She said with a smile.  The book, along with table, was sealing itself up.  In moments, both objects were just as they were before coming in contact with Tom's potion.  Everyone applauded, except for Hayden and the dark headed boy that sat next to him.  "It's a very fascinating potion.  Good for getting somewhere when you don't want anyone to know you've been there.  But I don't suggest you use it around the school."  She said with a smile.  "That'll be ten points to Slytherin.  Well done Tom."  She set the book down by Hayden's cauldron, which held a potion that was much to thick and was a murky brown color instead of a bright forest green as Tom's was.  

            "It's a simple potion anyway.  Anyone can do it."  Hayden mumbled as Professor Dellian walked back to the front of the room.

            "Really?  Then why don't we try _yours_ on your book?"  Samriah asked leaning over Tom with a smirk.  Hayden turned red and glared daggers at her.  "That's what I thought you'd say."  She laughed and Hayden tried to fix his poorly done potion until class ended.  He did not succeed.  Tom liked that class much better then the previous one.

            Charms, was the last lesson before lunch.  Professor Amanda Rizar, the head of Slytherin House, taught it.  She was a short woman with squared glasses and curly brown hair.  It hung just above her shoulders and clashed with her brilliantly blue eyes.  She was strict, but a good teacher.  They didn't do any magic in class that day, but just went over the basic hand movements for waving a wand.  The class was boring, but looked promising for the future.  As Tom was leaving Charms to go to lunch someone called to him from behind.  Tom turned to see Hayden Biggs standing a few feet away, glaring at him.

            "You think you're pretty smart don't you?  You think you'll be the best student here huh?  You think that everyone is going to like you and think you are just the greatest guy in the world.  Well guess what Riddle?  I wouldn't count on it."  Tom stepped forward and gave Hayden a thin smile.

            "I certainly hope you're not challenging me."

            "Oh I am."  Hayden said standing as tall as he could.

            "Well I don't except.  See Biggs, I only except challenges that are actually…challenging.  Sorry."  Tom turned but Hayden took several quick steps forward and grabbed Tom's arm.  

            "You aren't smarter then me just because you got one stupid potion right in class.  I've been pre-studying for every subject since I was eight."  Apparently this statement was supposed to be impressive.  Tom however was not impressed.  He scoffed at Hayden.

            "Well I haven't so much as read an entire chapter of a book before I entered a class."  Tom said, and it was true.  "And that stupid potion doesn't make me smarter, I just am.  Why don't you leave me alone and go bother someone in your own league Biggs."

            "Why you stupid little…" Biggs squeezed Tom's arm harder.

            "You know, the last person that grabbed my arm like that is currently in a hospital trying to recover from unrecoverable mental injuries."  The comment surprised Biggs so much that he loosened his grip, which allowed Tom to jerk his arm away.  "Listen pretty-boy, you're to much of a wanna-be to play with me.  Maybe when you're older."  With that, Tom walked off to go to lunch, leaving Hayden Biggs gawking after him.


	8. Chapter 8 Professor Dumbledore

I do not own Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, or any other things found in the Harry Potter books.  It all belongs to J K Rowling.

Chapter 8

Professor Dumbledore

            Samirah sat next to Tom at the lunch table laughing hysterically.  

            "That was hilarious!"  She laughed wiping away tears from her eyes.  "I mean did you see his face?  It'll take that one a while to get over a thrashing like that."

            "Did you really put someone in a mental hospital?"  Luke Delmaur asked sitting across from Samirah.  Joseph Piddly sat across from Tom.  

            "Two people actually."  Tom responded honestly.

            "Why?"  Piddly asked his eyes widening with fear and his voice in a high pitch whine. 

            "Because they whined to much.  I hate people who whine.  I hate them with an over whelming passion.  I notice you have quite a whine on you; Piddly, was it?"  Tom smiled a truly evil smile.  Piddly backed up and nearly fell out of his chair.  Luke laughed.

            "Relax kid.  He's only joking.  But really, why did you do it?"  Tom hesitated. 

            "It was very complicated circumstances."  He answered carefully.

            "Well what were the circumstances?"  Samirah asked.  Tom frowned.

            "What is with all these questions?" He demanded.  Luke shrugged.

            "We're just curious I guess."  He responded.

            "Well I don't like curiosity.  And I definitely don't like people who get into other people's business."  Tom snapped.

            "Well you're a charming one aren't you?"  Samirah laughed.  Tom shook his head.  He didn't want to be charming.  He wanted to be left alone.  Samirah seemed to gather as much, because she began asking Luke several questions.  He responded and Tom staid quiet through out the remainder of the meal.  Luke didn't seem too bad.  Nosey, but not too bad.  Piddly was a moron; a complete and total moron.  

            After lunch, Luke, Samirah, and Piddly walked with Tom to their next class, herbology.  Herbology was taught by a wizard by the name of Ember Root.  Professor Root was a tall and scrawny teacher whose fingernails were disgustingly dirty.  His robes too were covered in mud.  He wore thick glasses and had thinning greasy hair.  He spoke rapidly and was very enthused about the class.  The class took place outside in one of the green houses.  The lesson began with Professor Root introducing himself and then he went immediately into a project about growing different plants.  Tom personally didn't think herbology was a very interesting class, but then again he supposed that one did need it to complete potions.  So in away, herbology and potions sort of went to together.  Nevertheless, it was not on Tom's best classes list.  

            The next class was history of magic, which was taught by Professor Everette Binns.  Binns was also tall, but had a very dull and droning voice.  He was a very old man, but seemed strict.  He too started lesson after an introduction, but it was boring and seemed to go on for ages.   The old man went on and on about the first wizards on Earth and their first encounters with muggles.  As much as Tom tried to pay attention, he found himself more interested in Samirah's and Luke's conversation about burning the History of Magic book using different charm spells that they were looking up.  

            Tom's last class before dinner was transfiguration.  This class was taught by the young wizard Tom had noticed the night before; the one with the long auburn hair and the twinkling blue eyes.  His name was Professor Albus Dumbledore and he was head of Ravenclaw house.  He began the class by making everyone stand up and say their name.  The Slytherins were having class with the Ravenclaws yet again.  After this, Professor Dumbledore gave a speech that he said was about transfiguration, but Tom wasn't so sure.  He didn't understand a word of it.  The wizard had been in the front of the classroom facing the class.  He began by clearing his throat.

            "Now class I know you all must be trembling with anticipation now that you are at Hogwarts.  And most importantly now in transfiguration lessons."  Here he smiled.  "The art of transfiguration is simple, yet complex.  You will never master the art of transfiguration no matter how hard you try.  It is unmasterable.  The most genius of geniuses have tried and failed.  You see, the art is so complexed, that people fail to see the simplicity of it.  Without understanding the complexities of the simplistics involving the art, you can never master it.  And since no man or woman has yet to do this, including myself, it is safe to say that no one will ever master the art of transfiguration."  Half of the class's mouths were hanging open and everyone was staring at Professor Dumbledore as if he were completely mad.  Hayden Biggs cleared his throat and raised his hand.

            "Ah, Mr. Biggs, have you got a question."  Dumbledore asked him.  

            "Uh, yes."  Biggs stood up.  "I'm afraid I don't quite understand professor.  Are you saying that we won't be able to master transfiguration because it's too complex to comprehend, or are you saying that we won't be able to master it because everyone makes it more complex then it is, hence making it simple?"  He asked.  Tom glared at him, as did all the Slytherins.  The Ravenclaws smiled, pleased that one of their house members had come up with something to counter with this professor.  Or so they thought.

            "I'm saying neither Mr. Biggs."  

            "N n neither Professor?"  Biggs stuttered.  

            "Neither."  He responded, still smiling.  Samirah stood.  

            "I think Professor Dumbledore is saying that because transfiguration is so complexed, we'll never be able to see the simplicity in it."  She said looking at Biggs.  Her tone had been one of sweetness, but obviously coated in sarcasm.  Nevertheless Professor Dumbledore nodded.

            "Precisely Miss Kellen."  He said.  "Very well, now that we have that taken care of let us move on."  He turned began walking to his desk but was stopped by Biggs' cry.  

            "But Professor that's exactly what _I _said!"  He protested.

            "No.  It's exactly what _I _said.  I believe it was a quote, well, perhaps a paraphrase.  And the fact the Miss Kellen could recall nearly my exact words, proves that she was listening attentively."  The Professor turned again.  

            "You don't even know what that rubbish means." Biggs hissed to Samirah as he sat down.

            "No.  But at least I repeated rubbish someone else said, instead of making up my own rubbish that I didn't understand."  She hissed back.  

            "I understood every word of what I said."  He countered.  

            "Sure you did.  And Dumbledore's speech was crystal clear."  Biggs glared at Samirah and was about to respond when Dumbledore spoke again.

            "Let's open the books to page 5 and go over several basic guidelines for transfiguration."  Everyone opened their books with Biggs and Samirah still staring daggers at each other.  Tom thought that Biggs deserved the tongue lashing for trying to be better then everyone else.  Biggs didn't understand that ridiculous speech anymore then he or the rest of the class did.  But then, maybe they weren't supposed to, Tom reasoned.  

            "Mr. Riddle."  The professor called out.  Tom looked up sharply.  "Won't you be joining us?"  

            "Sorry."  Tom muttered and opened his book.  Dumbledore nodded and began to read from the book.  As he did, Tom watched him.  There was something about this man, something Tom couldn't quite put his finger on.  Perhaps it was his presence, or the various manor in which he spoke or did things.  Whatever it was, this something made Tom nervous.  And _nothing _made Tom nervous.  Not a person, not a thing, not an animal.  Yet this man did.  And that in itself, made Tom even more nervous.  

"He's a complete loon."  Samirah declared in the hall as the quartet containing herself, Luke, Tom and Piddly proceeded to the Great Hall for dinner.  "I don't understand why Professor Dellian doesn't just fire him.  He's crazy."

"Don't you mean Professor Dippet?"  Piddly asked looking at her.

"Ha!  Professor Dippet?  You must be joking."  She stopped walking and turned around, now facing the three boys.  "That old fool is completely out of it.  Professor Dellian's the real ruler of the school, that's for sure.  She's the brains behind everything, she tells him what to do, and he does it.  It's just that simple."

"She seems pretty intelligent to me."  Luke commented.

"She is.  So what?"  Samirah asked.

"Well, if Dumbledore were really crazy, then I'm sure she'd see it, and have him fired."

"So you're saying he isn't crazy."  Samirah asked with a smirk.  Luke shrugged.

"Dellian seems to think he's pretty sane."  He answered.  Piddly gasped.

"What if she doesn't have a choice?"  Samirah, Luke, and Tom looked over at Piddly.  

"What are you talking about?"  Tom asked with his eyebrows raised.  

"Well," He began. " What if Professor Dumbledore is forcing Professor Dellian to keep him here."

"How and why would he be doing that?"  Luke asked, his eyebrows raised as well.  

            "Professor Dumbledore could be a Dark Wizard!"  Here, Tom almost laughed, but contained himself.  "He could be forcing Professor Dellian to keep him on, saying that if she fires him, he'll kill her and her entire family!  He wants to stay at Hogwarts to keep track of all the students, because, since he's a Dark Wizard, he wants to know what they're doing and all about their families and things like that!  Being in the position that he's in, he can find out anything he wants!  Then he'll find out where everyone lives, and what their parents do and soon, he'll take control of the Ministry by slowly killing off each wizarding family one-by-one!  Once he has control of the Ministry, he'll take England, then Ireland, then Scotland, and then, the world!!"  The three of them stared at Piddly absolutely bewildered.  Then Luke and Samirah burst out laughing.  Tom had to bite his tongue very hard to keep from doing the same.  

            "What?"  Piddly said looking surprised at their reaction.  "You don't think that's it?"  

            "Piddly, there is absolutely no possible way they could be even the least bit true.  It's impossible."  Tom answered shaking his head. 

            "Well now Mr. Riddle, nothing is impossible."  Came a voice from behind the group.  They spun around and found Albus Dumbledore standing less then three feet from them.  Piddly's jaw dropped and now dangled far below its normal resting point, as he struggled to breath, his eyes widened.  "Just improbable."  Dumbledore added.  He stepped forward.  "I'm delighted to tell you Mr. Piddly, that I am in fact, _not_ a Dark Wizard.  Though Miss Kellen I'm afraid I _may_ be a bit mad."  He shrugged.  "But then again who isn't?  Well I best be heading off to dinner, as best you.  See you in class tomorrow."  Professor Dumbledore walked past them and turned the corner.  Even Tom couldn't keep from laughing at this one.  Piddly however was **_not_** laughing; he was in fact, trembling.  

            "I'm going to be expelled." He whispered dramatically.

            "That's the least of your concerns.  Think about you and your family.  You'll all be killed soon!"  Samirah shrilled between her laughs, causing herself and the other two boys to laugh harder.  

            "Well I'm glad you think it's funny 'cause I don't!"  Piddly declared angrily.  He stomped off, tripping and nearly falling and he turned the corner.  

            "What's so funny?"  Someone asked coming up from behind the now trio.  They turned again, but this time saw Ana Roth.  Just behind her were the other Slytherin first year girls, Christina Adren, Lyndsay Johnson, and Lucille Landover.  

            "Nothing."  Samirah said quickly clearing her throat and wiping the tears from her eyes.

            "Well if nothing makes you laugh like that, imagine what a joke would do."  Lucille joked.  She, Lyndsay, and Christina laughed.  Ana smiled.

            "After dinner the four of us are going to study in the library.  Do you guys want to join us?"  She asked

            "It's only been one day, and we weren't given any homework in any class."  Luke pointed out.  "What could you possibly have to study?"  

            "It never hurts to work a head you know."  Christina said crossly.  

            "So will you come?" Ana asked again.

            "You know, I think I'll pass."  Samirah said folding her arms.  

            "I think I'll start my Christmas shopping.  Never hurts to start early."  Luke said.  Christina glared at him.

            "What about you Tom?"  Ana asked turning to him.

            "I don't think so." He answered.  Ana looked down at the ground, then back up at Tom and she smiled.

            "Well if any of you change your minds we'll be there for a few hours.  See you around."  She said cheerfully.  She walked past with the other three girls following after.  As soon as she had disappeared Samirah shook her head.

            "See!  See!  Did you see how mindless they are?  Especially that Lucille.  Ug, she's the worst!  You probably didn't notice, but she made a joke!  I'm serious!  And she thought it was _funny!_"

            "I don't like Christina.  Did you see the way she was glaring at me?  She needs an attitude adjustment, or maybe a personality adjustment.  Speaking of personality, what's with that one girl?  Ana isn't it?  She's really weird."  Luke commented.

            "Tell me about it.  The girl is a total nut case.  She's always cheerful and junk, just like that.  All the time!  The girl is totally cra…"

            "Don't you think you've called enough people crazy for one day."  Tom smirked.  Samirah automatically looked back, before remembering Ana had just disappeared in front of her.  Luke laughed.  

            "Ha ha.  Very funny Riddle."  She said.  

            "Come on, let's go to dinner, I'm starved."  Luke said turning.  Samirah and Tom followed him into the Great Hall. As they entered, Dumbledore looked over at them, and smiled.  Tom looked back, and officially decided he did not like that man at all.  


	9. Chapter 9 Finally Friends

Okay, this is the stupidest chapter of the story.  I had major writers block on this chapter, which is why the quality is so poor, and it took me so long to write.  There are a couple of good conversations between Tom and his trio, and the end is really the important part.  Hopefully the next chapter will be much more entertaining.  Thanks for reading anyway!!!

Also, in case you didn't guess, Hogwarts, Tom Riddle, and other such notable characters or things are products of J K Rowling's imagination, not mine.  

Chapter 9

Finally Friends

            Tom Riddle's first week at Hogwarts was much like that first day.  He attended his classes and enjoyed the majority of them.  Tom excelled in each subject, even the few he didn't much care for.  Biggs, and his sidekick, Zander Adkins, were attempting to make Tom's life miserable, but were not succeeding.  This was due to the fact that as far as Tom was concerned, the two of them were complete idiots.  No matter what Biggs did in class, Professor Dellian, and even Professor Dumbledore always seemed to praise Tom's work instead of Biggs'.  Tom never failed to know an answer, but didn't flaunt it, which showed both intelligence and humility.  To top it all off, Tom correctly performed each spell or potion that was asked of him.  It drove Biggs mad, which Tom didn't mind at all.  As Tom went to all of his classes, he was followed by Samirah Kellen, Luke Delmaur, and Joseph Piddly.  Tom didn't much mind their company; after all, Samirah and Luke were both smart, and not bad at making conversation.  On the down side, they were both overwhelmingly nosy.  The pair of them had all ready shared practically their entire life stories, as had Piddly.  Now they were all focused on Tom and had begun asking him about his past and family life.  Tom wasn't embarrassed or ashamed, well, perhaps he was slightly embarrassed by his mother's husband, but that wasn't the reason he was reluctant to share personal information with these people.  Number one, it wasn't any of their business.  What right did they have to know about Tom's mother's journal and about her past and most importantly about Tom's plans for the future?  And he wasn't overly thrilled about sharing his tales of the orphanage; that too, was private.    And number two…well he didn't really have a number two, but number one was reason enough.  

            "Tom, do you understand this spell?"  Luke asked frowning down at his charm book.  Luke, Tom, and Samirah, were in the library, doing homework for the following week.  They both, and Piddly as well, loved to do homework with Tom, since he always knew all the answers.  

            "Of course he does?  Why do you even bother to ask?"  Samirah laughed.  Tom ignored her and looked past Luke at the spell in question.

            "It's a simple spell."  Tom replied as his eyes breezed over the text.  Luke shook his head and sighed with irritation.  

            "I don't understand.  It's supposed to be a fire spell, but it isn't.  We all ready learned the spell to make fire and this isn't it.  Why would there be two spells to make fire?  How complex is fire anyway?  Why do you even need a spell?  I mean it's just fire!  Why can't there be…"  

            "Luke, stop it!  You're acting hysterical!"  Samirah interrupted sounding exasperated.  

            "Sorry."  Luke responded taking several breathes.  "But they gave us a ton to do!  It's only the first week you know."  Samirah smiled slyly.

            "Perhaps if you began studying _before_ you got all this homework, you wouldn't be in this situation."  

            "Shut up!"  Luke hollered.  Samirah laughed.  

            "Aw, what's wrong Lukie, are you mad you didn't listen to Christy?"  Samirah asked in a mock, childish tone.

            "I said shut up!"  He yelled, throwing a quill at her.  She laughed again.  

            "Sunlight."  Tom said calmly.  

            "What?!?"  Samirah and Luke said looking at him oddly.  

            "Sunlight."  Tom repeated. "The spell you were looking at doesn't make fire, it makes a beam of sunlight.  That's why you didn't understand it; it didn't do what you assumed it did."

            "Oh.  Thanks."   Luke said, and instantly scribbled something down on his paper.  Samirah shook her head at Tom, and was about to say something, when Piddly came rushing over to their table.  He pounded on the table.

            "Yes Piddly, what is it?"  Samirah asked looking over at him.  He pointed to his mouth, and shook his head.  

            "I don't get it."  Luke said looking puzzled.  Piddly clutched his jaw, then his throat, then shook his head again.  

            "Have you ever considered getting professional help?"  Tom asked shaking head, then looked down as his book again.

            "Well jeez, would you just tell us all ready?"  Samirah asked crossly.  Piddly shook his head.  He took out his wand, and pointed it as his throat.  Tom looked up again suddenly understanding.  

            "He can't."  He explained.

            "Why not?"  Luke asked looking confused.  

            "Piddly, open your mouth," Tom ordered.  Instead, Piddly shook his head.  "Do you want help or not?"  Tom asked crossly.  Piddly looked down sadly, and nodded. "Then open your mouth."  Piddly, still looking upset, reluctantly, opened his mouth to reveal that he no longer had a tongue.  

            "Whoa!"  Samirah cried leaping up from her chair knocking it over as Luke did the same thing yelling:

            "Jeez!"  Tom took out his wand a muttered a few words.  In seconds, a tongue began to grow from the back of Piddly's throat.  Soon Piddly had a tongue again.  He sat down, and Samirah warily sat next to him.  Luke also took his seat next to Tom again.  

            "Hanks Hom." Piddly said.  Apparently, his new tongue was still swollen.  

            "Didn't we tell you not to practice spells with out one of us around?"  Luke lectured.  

            "I hih hent.  Hit wahent my hault."

            "Then who?"  Samirah asked.  

            "Higs."

            "Who?"  Luke asked.

            "Higs."

            "Who?"  Samirah echoed.

            "Higs!"  

            "Who!?!"  They asked together.

            "Biggs!!  He said it was Biggs!"  Tom cried rolling his eyes.  Jeez, sometimes they all could be so annoying.  

            "Oh.  Him?  Why that slimy little jerk.  I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind."  Samirah said standing.  

            "Rel heh?"  Piddly asked.  

            "Well sure."  

            "You know, I think I'll join you.  I'm tired of doing this anyway."  Luke said.  He and Samirah began packing their books away.  "Aren't you coming Tom?"

            "No." Tom had gone back to reading his book and did not look up when Luke spoke to him.

            "Why not?"  Samirah asked.  

            "I'm doing homework."  He responded, his eyes still glued to the book.  

            "No you're not.  You've been finished with your homework since Friday.  You're just reading that dumb old book for no reason."  She accused.

            "First," Tom began, finally looking up from his reading to glare at her, "this book is not dumb, it's very enjoyable actually.  Second, I'm not reading it for, as you so eloquently put it 'no reason'.  I'm reading it to better understand the history of that new potion that we learned in class on Thursday.  The one that many historian wizards think was the original cause for…"

            "Stop. Stop. Stop."  Samirah begged.  "I don't care.  Basically, what you're saying is that you can't put down that book for _five minutes_ to help us go yell at Biggs?"

"Well…Yes.  I suppose that's precisely what I'm saying."  Samirah shook her head.

"Whatever."  She snatched her bag and threw it angrily over her shoulder and stomped out of the library, followed closely by Luke.  Before Piddly left, he turned to Tom

"Seeh ya lay her Hom."  Then he too was gone.  Tom shrugged.  What did he care if they were upset with him?  Besides, why should he help Piddly deal with Biggs?  It wasn't as if it was Tom's problem.  That boy Piddly needed to learn how to take care of himself.  Tom nodded his agreement with his own statement and continued reading.  He only got through one more paragraph before admitting that his concentration was broken.  Sighing impatiently, he slammed the book and tossed it into his book bag.  He flung the bag over his shoulder and hurried from the library, not knowing why on Earth he was doing such a pointless thing.  Going down the hall, it wasn't long before he thought he noticed Samirah's voice.  Sure enough, when he turned the next corner, he saw Biggs standing smugly with Adkins by his side.  Samirah, Luke, and Piddly were in front of them.

"I've had about enough of you Biggs.  Thinking you're better then everyone else.  Well I got news for you, you pathetic jerk.  You couldn't impress anyone if your life depended on it."  Samirah sneered.

"Oh really.  Well I think Piddly's a bit impressed don't you?"  Biggs asked slyly.  Adkins laughed.  Tom stepped forward and began walking to the group.

"Congratulations Biggs.  You've managed to complete one of the simplest spells in all of chapters three, four, and five, and on Joseph Piddly.  You must feel so proud."  He stopped just in front of Biggs, who was now very red.

"That spell wasn't as easy as you may think."  He hissed.  

"Oh really?  Then let's give it a try then."  Tom took out his wand and pointed it at Biggs.  Biggs stepped back quickly.  Tom laughed.  "Afraid Biggs?  Well you should be.  Because I'm ten times the wizard now, then you can ever hope to be no matter how long and hard you study.  Face it Biggs, no matter what happens, you'll always be number two, if even that."  Biggs' eye began to twitch.

"Is that so?  Well since you think you're such a great wizard, then why don't we do a little test?"

"Aren't you going to fail enough of those in classes?"  Tom quipped.  Biggs continued, ignoring Tom's statement.

"Tonight, meet me right outside the Forbidden Forest just after midnight.  I know a way we can prove who the best wizard really is."

"Let me get this straight.  You want me to meet you just outside of a place we aren't supposed to go, at a time we aren't supposed to be out."  Tom shook his head.  "And I suppose you won't have the groundskeeper there waiting for me so I can receive a detention, right.  Give me a break Biggs."  

"He won't be there.  It'll be just me, and Adkins."

"Of course it will."

"I give you my word."  Tom laughed.

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?  I only accept the words, of those whom I respect."  Biggs grinded his teeth.

"Fine, then don't show up.  But I'll be there, waiting for you.  And if you don't show, then I'll know what I suspected all along is really true.  You're all talk and no action Tom Riddle.  See you tonight, unless you're too afraid."  Biggs turned and strolled away with Adkins tailing along behind him.  Tom frowned and brought his hand to his chin as he began to process the situation.  He looked at both sides intelligently.  If Biggs were actually serious, and he was challenging Tom, there was no way he could refuse him.  The likes of Biggs would take him for a coward and Tom had no intention of allowing anyone at Hogwarts to think him a coward.  On the other hand, if it was a set up, and Biggs was just trying to get him into trouble, if he went, he would look like a complete moron.  A moron who had to serve detention.  

"You should definitely go!  It would put that head swollen imbecile in his place.  Besides, he just challenged you; you can't turn down a challenge."  Samirah said quickly. 

"Yeah, but if it's a trap then you would look like a moron.  A moron with a detention."  Luke put in.  Tom gave them both strange looks.

"I think you should go."  Piddly said.  Then he gasped.  "Hey!  My tongue!  It's back to normal!  Yeah!!  I'm not a freak anymore!"

"Well that's certainly debatable."  Samirah muttered.  

"It doesn't matter what any of you think or what your ridiculous opinions are.  I'm not going to indulge Hayden Biggs' little scheme."  With that, Tom turned, and strode away heading towards the Slytherin common room.  Tom had yet to make up his mind whether he would be meeting Biggs, but one thing was for certain, he didn't want Samirah, Luke, and Piddly tagging along this time.  

"Ah, Riddle.  I see you made it."  Biggs said looking up as Tom approached him and Adkins.  "But where is your little trio?" 

"I fight my own battles.  I don't need any assistance."  Tom quipped.  Biggs glared at him.

"Nor do I.  Adkins is just here to observe, not to interfere."

"Of course he isn't."  This time Biggs ignored him.  "So why _am I here Biggs?"  Tom asked after a few moments of silence.   Biggs smiled and turned around.  He began walking away from where Tom stood.  _

"Do you know why they call these woods the Forbidden Forest, Riddle?"  Biggs asked.  Tom followed him, but made sure to keep several paces of space in between them.

"Because it's a forest that Hogwarts students are forbidden to go into."  Tom responded.

"Very clever."  Biggs said sarcastically with a snicker.  "But no.  That's not what a mean.  The forest is forbidden because it's much too dangerous for the students to enter."

"I know all this.  There are werewolves and other ferocious beasts inside.  What's your point?"  Tom asked stopping.  He folded his arms and glared at Biggs impatiently.  He had come full of curiosity, but now felt only irritation.  Biggs seemed to realize that Tom wasn't following him anymore, because he too stopped.  He turned around to face Tom.  Adkins was just behind Tom and was watching them both with curiously.

"You may know about the werewolves Riddle, but you don't know anything about the other beasts."

"And I suppose you do."

"Oh yes.  I do."  Here, Biggs paused.  "Are you a muggleborn Tom?"  He asked.

"No."  Tom spat angrily taking a step forward.

"I'm a pureblood.  My father went to this school.  And his father before him.  And his father before him.  My family can be traced hundreds of years back."

"I'm not a muggleborn."  Tom hissed.

"Before I came to school this year my father told me a story."  Biggs continued.  "He said the story had been told ever since my family had first starting going to school here.  The story was about a legend of a monster that lives in the deepest darkest part of the forest.  This monster is so ferocious, that even the headmaster himself is afraid to go looking for it; even just to see if it in fact exists.  The monster is said to be able to rip the flesh from a body, and maim a body beyond recognition.  A very powerful wizard, the most powerful of all wizards, put this monster in the forest, so the story says.  It goes on to say that the monster can only be controlled by the most powerful wizard. Anyone who does not make the qualifications will meet a fatal end."  Biggs paused, and probably would have continued if Tom hadn't have interrupted.

"So you brought me out here to go wandering around the forest searching for a mythical monster so you can prove you're more powerful then me?"  He interjected.

"Basically."  Biggs said with a smug smile.  Tom shook his head.

"You're insane."  He turned and began heading towards the castle.  Biggs laughed.

"You're afraid!  I knew it!  Wow Riddle you really turned out to be a coward huh?"  He laughed again.  Tom stopped, and turned to face Biggs once more.

"I _might _be slightly uneasy about parts from your story, if I thought any of it were true."

"What?"  Biggs' smile faltered slightly.

"I don't know who you think you're dealing with Biggs, but I am no fool.  You just made up that story and the dramatic way of telling it thinking I would panic and have some kind of break down.  If that ridiculous story were even remotely true, you would be more afraid then I, seeing as your entire family, as you so purposefully insisted, has been at the school and has told it over and over.  Besides, even if it were true I wouldn't go into the forest with you for several reasons, none of them being I am afraid.  First of all, 'mythical' means of myth, also meaning not necessarily true.  If I were going for a romp in the woods it would be for something I knew for sure was real.  And yes, I know you used the word 'legend' but you did mention no one has actually seen it.  That is a myth.  Also it's just the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of.  Maybe I didn't mention this, but you're insane.  Besides, if you think that _I _am going to go wandering around anywhere with _you_ anytime, you must be more idiotic then I thought.  And here I was thinking you'd have a real challenge for me.  Well maybe your ridiculous ramblings have scared other people in the past, but not me.  Good luck Biggs, because with your lack of intelligence and creativity, at this school, you going to need it.  Don't bother me anymore."  Tom turned for the last time and marched straight toward the castle without so much of a glance back.  His only regret was that he had to miss the look on Biggs' face as he departed.  Tom entered the building, still pondering the idiocy of the boy; he turned left to head back to his dormitory when he heard footsteps coming from the hall just behind him.  He froze.  Maybe whoever it was, was heading the opposite direction.  If that was the case then Tom didn't want them to hear footsteps, if they hadn't all ready.  The footsteps got louder, telling Tom the stranger was indeed heading in his direction.  Fuming at Biggs silently, Tom tried to hurry away while making as little noise as possible.  The other footsteps stopped.  

"Who's there?" A cold voice called out.  Tom recognized the voice as none other than Filch.  Tom heard Filch take more steps forward, very slowly this time.  Filch was obviously about to turn the corner and then he would see Tom standing in the middle of the hallway like a moron.  A moron who would at the very least, be serving detention.  Having no choice, but absolutely hating the action not even worthy of calling a plan, Tom darted forward and turned another corner.  He fled in the general direction of his dormitory as fast as he could.  He could here Filch hurrying behind him, but was nearly positive that Filch had yet to make an affirmative ID on the student whom he pursued.  Knowing if Tom led him to the dormitory, he would almost definitely be caught, Tom took a right instead of an appropriate left, hoping something useful to do would come to him as he fled.  After going a few more paces, Tom was grabbed by the arm and yanked into a room.  Before he could cry out or do anything, a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shhh."

"Luke?"  Tom asked recognizing him in the dark.

            "How ya doin' Tom?"  Luke asked him with a smile.  

            "Would you two keep it down?"  Samirah hissed from next to the door.  She was peering out through a small crack, and Tom realized she had been the one who grabbed him.  

"What are you two doing here?"  Tom asked in a whisper.

"Saving your butt, obviously."  Samirah answered.  Tom glared at her back.

"I do not need either of your help."

"Oh really?  It didn't look that way to me when you were running senselessly down the hall only five seconds ago."

"I was in the process of forming a plan."  

"Whatever you say Tom."  She answered back.  Tom was about to respond when she raised her hand.  Filch, who had run past the room where the three of them were hiding, had returned and was walking very slowly up the hall, checking all the rooms.  Samirah softly closed the door and backed up.  "This doesn't look good."  She whispered to Luke.

"He'll do it."  Luke assured her.  

"He who?  You aren't talking about Piddly, are you?"  Tom asked.

"Shhh."   The doorknob turned slowly.  All three of them took in a silent breath.  The door started to open when suddenly there was a loud crash in another hallway.  Filch turned from the door and rushed off.

"See."  Luke said stepping forward trying to steady his shaking hand.

"Well come on we've got to hurry."  Samirah said, she and Luke hurried out after Filch.  Tom followed, but at a slower pace.  Just as they were about to enter the room, Samirah looked over at Tom.  "Just keep quiet unless you're asked a direct question.  We've got this completely under control."  

"I'm so relieved."  He muttered.  After giving Tom an angry glare, she burst into the room.  Piddly was standing in the middle of the room and next to him was an overturned table and a now broken vase.  Filch had turned to see who burst into the room and was not looking very forgiving.  

"Joseph, thank goodness, we've been looking all over the castle for you."  Samirah cried stepping forward looking at Piddly.  Piddly blinked a few times and squinted at her.

"Momma?"  He asked tilting his head and squinting harder.

"No Joseph, it's me.  Samirah."  She said firmly.  Tom shook his head and folded his arms, but Filch was looking at Samirah and Piddly.  He stepped forward.

"You all have been wanderin' about the castle?"  

"Yes sir, looking Joseph here."  Samirah said.  

"Really?"  Filch smirked.  "And why was he out of bed."

"He was sleep walking sir."  Luke explained stepping forward.

"Sleep walking?"  Filch asked looking skeptical.  

"Yes sir."  Luke continued.  "See it's been a problem for him since he was a very young child.  I woke up a little while ago and realized then he wasn't there, and I immediately realized what must have happened.  It's very dangerous you know.  One time, he almost stabbed himself in the foot with a butcher knife when he was sleeping."  _You sure he was sleeping?  _Tom thought sarcastically, but figured he better not say it out loud.    

"What a tragedy that would have been."  Filch muttered.  "So, you've been running through the halls looking for a sleepwalking kid?"

"Uh-hu."

"Yeah."   Samirah and Luke said together.  

"Would any of you have happened to have been around the southeast entrance a few minutes ago?"  

"No."  Luke answered.

"_I wasn't?"  Samirah said looking significantly over at Tom.  _

"What about you?"  Filch asked turning to look at Tom.  Samirah was giving him an odd look.  "Well?"  Filch asked again.  Finally, Tom understood what Samirah was trying to get across.

"I was near there yes."  

"Were you?"

"I just said I was."

"And did you happen to see a student wandering around.  A boy, I think it was."

"I did as a matter of fact.  He spoke to me, some nonsense about checking out the Forbidden Forest with another boy."  Filch's eyes bulged.  

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Before when?"  Filch shook his head.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes but I'm not one to turn in my fellow students."  Filch glared.  

"You all get back into bed and you make sure that one" he pointed at Piddly "stays there."  

"He might be in the Ravenclaw dormitory by now."  Tom told Filch as he left.  Tom heard Filch run towards the dormitory instantly.

"Hey that was great!  Did you see me?  Hu did you?"  Piddly asked everyone.

"Yes yes Piddly, it was uh, a stirring performance."  Luke answered.  

"What are you all doing here?"  Tom asked quietly looking at them.

"Well we figured you wouldn't really turn down a challenge from Biggs, so we had Luke stay awake to see if you would go down.  When you did, he woke up Piddly and me and we went down to the common room to develop a plan."  Samirah explained

"Yeah, we guessed you wouldn't be too long, seeing as it was Biggs and he is such an idiot.  The sleepwalking thing was actually Piddly's idea."  Luke continued.

"That's right.  Engine yes wasn't it?"

"I think you mean ingenious, Piddly."  Luke said shaking his head.

"Yeah, right, that's what I said."  

"But why?"  Tom asked.  "You all could have been caught and given detentions, or worse."  He pointed out.  Samirah shrugged.

"We knew _you would have too much pride to figure you could be caught in a situation like this, so you wouldn't bother to make a plan.  And jeez, someone had to have a plan."_

"Yeah Tom.  Besides, you're our friend; we couldn't let you get into major trouble or anything."  Piddly added.  Tom looked down.

"Besides, if you got in big trouble, we might not be able to copy your answers for homework."  Samirah laughed.  Tom cleared his throat.

"Well…what you all did was very…uh…considerate… and I uh…suppose it was somewhat clever…and a bit helpful…so I uh…"

"Yes Tom?"  Luke prompted him.  
            "Go on, you can say it."  Samirah encouraged.  Tom cleared his throat again.

"Well… um…thank you.  All right, thank you."  Samirah laughed.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"You're welcome Tom.  Well let's get back to the dormitory before Filch returns and decides to give us detentions for the shear joy of it."  Luke said.

"You think he would do that?"  Piddly asked his eyes widening.  

"You never know."  Samirah said with a chuckle.  As they all head back to the dormitory, Tom was trying to process the situation.  The three of them had taken a huge risk to help him, even though he hadn't been exactly cordial.  Tom shook his head.  He had expected to come to Hogwarts, and enjoy the company of his own kind without actually interacting with them.  Well maybe he imagined a little interaction, but certainly not friendships.  But then again what could having friends hurt, after all, even the greatest most powerful wizards had to have some kind of support, didn't they?  Tom decided even if most didn't, he would, besides, who knows, maybe these new friends of his would come in handy, after all, hadn't they done just that.


End file.
